Lights,Camera,Con
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Neal has to go undercover at a modeling agency. With Peter and the FBI working behind the scenes Neal is all alone.Plez R&R WARNING there will be implied slash & rape, and adult spanking, Part II of Worth the Risk Series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing as you all know

I would like to dedicate this story to Peppe 1951, Kenzicaffrey who helped with my writers block and my friend jewelz for loving White Collar

**Chapter 1:**** Model Debonair**

Peter looked out the glass wall of his office at his partner who had opted to fall asleep at his desk though the seasoned agent knew that his ex con partner had been pushing himself to take on a heavier workload. Even though Peter had a light workload Neal seemed to be doing twice as much work.

_He's still trying to find out who tried to kill him and Kate, it hasn't helped that Alex is dead and Mozzie has become too paranoid to be around him. Neal's become his own little island in his world._ He thought as he got up from his desk and made his way over to where Neal was sound asleep.

"Neal…we let you sleep for three hours you have to get up now" Peter said giving the younger man a heavy shove. The ex con groaned and sat up his hair a mess and out of place once again.

After running his fingers though his hair to fix the brown locks, when the hair wouldn't stay in place Neal gave up and slowly got to his feet. He looked at the agent in front of him. "You didn't have to be so rough last night… I think you get some sick pleasure from seeing me in pain" Neal said as he followed behind Peter as he headed for the elevator.

With a chuckle Peter hit the down button and waited for the elevator to rise to the twenty-first floor. "If you didn't get in so much trouble I wouldn't have to bend you over a table every night." Peter said as the elevator doors opened to reveal Jones and Diana coming back from an early lunch. Both excused themselves with a smile as they walked into the office.

Neal flushed red as stepped into the elevator "Now the whole division is going to be talking, they're going to take that the wrong way I just know it" Neal hissed from his spot under the camera so he could spare himself some dignity from the security guards in lobby.

Peter rolled his eyes "cowboy up and take it like a man" he mumbled as the elevator bell chimed at the lobby. Neal flushed a deeper red as he left the elevator. He followed behind Peter as they walked to their favorite Chinese place. They took their seats and waited for their waitress to take their orders.

"After lunch there is someone coming in, it turns out that money is going into this agency but it's not reaching the ledgers apparently, we think that there is more than meets the eye."Peter said as the waitress walked over with her pad. "It's nice to see you two in here again, would you like your usual today or something different?" she asked with a smile.

Peter and Neal looked at each other "The same as usual" They both said with a smile. The young woman wrote down the orders before walking off with the menus. Neal looked at his partner with a false smile; a job meant taking time away from looking for the man who killed Kate. "A new job sounds great… so what's my role in this?" Neal asked as he grabbed the glass of water in front of him.

Taking in a deep gulp of his own water Peter looked at his partner "You're going undercover as a model that is being transferred from another company." Peter said not making eye contact for a moment.

Silence fell over the table like a heavy fog; Neal chewed on his lip as he thought "Fine I'll do it but any photographs taken of me you have to swear will be confiscated and destroyed." Neal said in a serious tone.

With a small chuckle Peter nodded "I promise, every copy with be destroyed and the negatives and any other format it's saved on." He said trying to comfort his friend. "You're worried that someone from your old line of work will see it?" Peter asked sipping some water.

"No…I'm more worried about the FBI using the pictures as blackmail after my four years are up." Neal said as the waitress came back with their orders. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks he twirled them around with ease before grabbing a small piece of chicken from his plate.

Peter sat there for a moment "I just realized you don't have an alias for this kind of job. It looks like we're going to have to make one up for you." Peter said grabbing his fork, in all the years he had been eating Chinese food he never learned how to use chopsticks ever.

Neal smirked as he slurped up a Lo-mein noodle. "I've got one… Zack Richards, I'm a twenty-eight year old model who has been working overseas for the last six years and I'm trying to get a break out job in America." Neal said as he reached for his wallet and pulled out a business card. "If you don't believe me then you can call this man" Neal added as he practiced his speech on Peter.

Looking at the business card Peter chuckled as he recognized the number as his cell phone number "cute…I guess there are some aliases that you never were caught on… so what kind of thefts did you pull with this one?" Peter asked probing for information.

"Tsk tsk Peter, you know I can't say anything that might incriminate me in anything" Neal said in a very rich tone that would be mistaken for seduction as he waved his chopsticks back and forth. "Besides the limitations haven't run out yet so ask me again in a few more years and maybe I'll tell you." He added quickly stealing a piece of gingered pork off Peter's plate.

"Now there is a crime you can arrest me for" Neal said with a chuckle and he went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

After lunch Neal was sitting in the conference room across from a young woman who was filling him in about the money. Neal took a few notes as he listened "Don't worry we'll figure this out." Neal said as the woman was escorted from the room.

Neal looked at the information on the table. "I don't get what we're doing here unless you think the money is being paid for something illegal?" Neal asked as Peter handed him a picture.

"Her name is Rebecca Porter, she's the one who runs the place and handles all the money, and she does quite a lot of bidding at auction houses, more money than she should have." Peter said taking a seat next to Neal.

Looking at the picture Neal smirked "This job won't be too bad, she's very good looking." Neal commented as he let his eyes roam over the photo a bit.

Peter cleared his throat "hold on Casanova, she's had boyfriends, husbands and lovers all drop dead. All natural causes or pre-existing conditions, the youngest to go was thirty-five. All men had three things in common, they worked as models, they were extremely good looking and they had money and lots of it." Peter said in a very warning tone.

Neal dropped the picture and put his hands up a bit "I get it I'll watch my back around her, now what about a portfolio of head shots don't I need one?" Neal asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"We took care of that, Diana sent it over this morning when you were asleep at your desk she checked the place out and it looks legit on the surface, they take the pictures and publish a small magazine that is sent to fashion magazines so they can choose models for photo shoots. You have to get from the ground level to the top quickly." Peter said as he grabbed a small packet of photos and handed them over.

"Diana insisted that I show you the photos we sent in so she made copies." Peter said looking away.

The photos ranged from full body to head shots both in color and black and white. Neal looked at each one carefully. "Wait some of these are surveillance photos from when you were chasing me. But I don't recognize the other ones." Neal said laying a few photos out on the table.

Peter glanced at them "I took those three days before I arrested you the first time; I know I'm pretty bad at taking pictures but Diana insisted that we put them in the portfolio." Peter said as he scratched his head a bit.

"These are really good Peter…they could be called amazing even, you managed to capture some really good shots that look like a photo shoot." Neal complimented as he put the pictures back into the large envelope.

It was at that moment he remembered his tracking anklet was still on "This needs to come off before I can leave and I'm guessing you have something to replace it with." Neal said turning in the desk chair so he was facing Peter his leg held up so the tracking anklet was in view.

Peter pulled a necklace out of his pocket "If you even think of taking this off for any reason I'll send you back to prison."Peter warned as he grabbed Neal by the calf and held his leg as he cut the anklet off. "Put that on now I want to make sure that it's on before you leave." He said dropping Neal's leg.

When the necklace was on Peter nodded his head "All right they're waiting for you to show up soon so you shouldn't be late. Jones is waiting downstairs for you he's going to drive you there and that necklace also is a one way microphone so we're going to be recording everything for later. "He said getting up from his chair.

Neal smiled "So I guess I shouldn't say anything too incriminating about myself or you'll have evidence against me" the ex con said with a smirk as he got up from his chair and left the office. He got to the waiting town car and climbed in.

"Hey Neal, good luck Peter is going to call you in two hours to get an update just make sure your alone." Jones said as he drove away from the FBI building.

* * *

With butterflies in his stomach Neal tried not to tap his foot, he knew Peter was counting on him to not screw up royally. He looked out the rear passenger window at the city as it moved around him. When the car came to a dead stop Neal took in a deep breath before exiting the car. "See you later Jones" Neal said as he closed the car door.

Upon entering the lobby of the building Neal was approached by Rebecca Porter "Zack Richards right; we just got your personal records faxed over from your last job and the head shots were just amazing, I love the suit by the way." Rebecca said as she led Neal to the elevator when they reached the second floor she pulled him down a hall.

" I need hair and makeup right away, Lisa I want him half naked and covered in oil in twenty minutes I want to get this test shoot done right away." She yelled as another woman ran up and grabbed Neal by the arm and dragged him down the hallway to an empty changing room.

She smiled as she tossed him a pair of tight jeans "You can fold your suit up and leave it in there and bring the hat but leave the shoes and shirt off." Lisa said as she slammed the door leaving Neal to change.

Neal felt his head spin a bit as he removed his clothes and put the jeans on, with his hat perched on his head he looked at himself in the mirror. "Peter is going to kill me for taking this off but it will be in my pocket" Neal mumbled to himself as he removed the necklace and put into his pants pocket.

As soon as he left the changing room he was dragged to hair and makeup. Neal kept his smile plastered on despite the fact he was nervous. "Rebecca is a great person to work for; every model she photographs gets a job at some big magazine in the city or gets to work overseas, but since you came from overseas I'm sure Rebecca can get you into any magazine you want." Lisa said as she started to run her fingers through Neal's hair.

When she was done with his hair she looked at Neal's reflection in the mirror "mmm I love it very early grunge with a touch of Sinatra." Lisa remarked as she pulled Neal from the chair and brought him to the studio.

"Wonderful now let's get this photo shoot started. Now Zack I want to get some movement shots so walk around do something interesting" Rebecca said from her chair.

With a smirk Neal waited for his signal and walked across the floor halfway through he flipped his hat onto his head in perfect step before freezing on his mark and looking right at the camera with his best seductive look.

Rebecca clapped her hands together "That was perfect now bring the couch and model in, Zack don't worry the first set of shots were perfect and per you manager's request the copies are being emailed to him right now while we set up for the next round of shots.

Neal gave a weak smile "That's wonderful…which email address is it, I just want to make sure that it's the most current one." Neal said as he fiddled with his hat a bit.

"Oh, PB7234 at hotmail dot com that is the correct one I hope?" she asked. Neal nodded his head. _That's Peter's email for jobs… now everyone is going to see these; I'm never going to live these down._ Neal thought as he silently prayed Peter's email server would crash.

* * *

"Hey Peter the first email is coming through "Diana said as Peter entered the conference room with Jones and the rest of the team.

Everyone stood in awe at the pictures of Neal, a few agents commented that Neal could have been a model if he didn't have a life in crime. Peter was impressed that his partner did very good work undercover.

"Okay everyone Neal wanted no one to see these so no one can comment on these to him when he gets back to work" Peter said as he scrolled through the photos once more as the other agents went back to work digging though the agency's records.

_I think I'm going to save these_ Peter thought as he went into his office and grabbed an empty thumb drive and went back to the laptop and uploaded the photos onto the drive for later use. With a smirk Peter close the email and began do some paperwork.

* * *

Neal felt his legs shake a bit as he was posed with the model; he had to admit she was very good looking. Rebecca walked around giving directions "Okay now we need some emotional shots, don't be afraid to let out the passion Zack she said returning to her chair.

As the house lights were turned down Neal took a deep breath to calm his nerves as the model crawled over him and looked down at Neal "you don't have to do anything except look hot, oh and sorry for the hickey" she whispered with a smirk.

"What hick…" Neal was cut off by sharp bite on his neck. The pain was dulled by pleasure in a matter of seconds, as soon as he closed his eyes Neal could hear the camera shutter clicking. Even though he knew Peter would see the pictures he didn't care at the moment.

_If he shows those to everyone I'll never live this down…_ Neal thought as he raised his arm to push his hair out of his eyes.

"Hold that pose" Rebecca yelled as the photographer moved in and took the shot from multiple angles. "And we're done for now" Rebecca said from her chair as the photographer moved away and began to upload the pictures to the email address.

When Neal was free he sat up and let out a sigh as he hung his head. _I'm going to be the laughing stock of the FBI soon._ He thought as Lisa returned and led him back to the changing room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for the long wait I got sidetracked doing some other things and there will be NO slash in this story it's implied only by many jokes and other such funny things. I changed my mind on the original story line so for my helpers on the story you'll see the change I'm sure.**

**Chapter 2: Surface Pain**

Peter was typing up a request when the email chimed, just as he was about to open it he saw everyone file into the room and take a seat. "Remember not a word when he gets back, if Neal knows about these being emailed all he knows is that I'm seeing them." He said as he opened the attachment on the plasma for everyone to see.

Everyone stared at the first picture, the first dozen pictures people were having trouble looking away. At one point everyone tilted their heads. Peter could hear the comments of angelic and erotic. When Peter opened the last picture every person in the room froze, Neal was looking straight into the camera his hand brushing his hair back from his face. His skin had a glow to it from the oil.

Hughes walked into the conference room to find everyone just staring at the screen. "Is that Caffrey, Burke?" Hughes asked in a barking tone jolting everyone in the room.

"Huh… oh yes Neal is currently undercover at the modeling agency sir." Peter said tearing his eyes away from the picture only to look back at it. Hughes sighed loudly "Burke… Burke eyes over here" He said bringing the agent back to earth again.

"I want you all to get back to work right now, and wipe the drool off your mouths" Reese ordered as he watched his agents leave the room he followed after them and returned to his office. Peter pulled out his thumb drive and saved the new pictures.

_Neal would kill me if he knew the whole team saw these._ Peter thought as he pulled the last photo back up. He looked at it closely before it dawned on him something was missing "I told him not to remove that necklace and he took it off." Peter growled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Neal looked at himself in the mirror; he saw the new change of clothes waiting for him. He dressed quickly in the pants and silk button up shirt on; grabbing his cell phone he stuffed it into his pocket. When he was dressed he left the room. Lisa smiled "You look wonderful again, Zack we're going to take a break for a while and head down to a bar down the street it's a great place with good music are you in?" she asked smiling.

"Of course I would love to get to know all of you better" Neal said with a smile as Lisa hooked his arm and pulled him toward the group of the others.

Rebecca looked her newest model over "Wonderful, simply wonderful Zack. I've been meaning to ask you if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I don't judge." Rebecca said as she wrapped her arm around Neal's free arm.

Coming up with something quickly Neal smiled "I'm in a very committed but very open relationship with my… boyfriend." Neal said knowing that it wasn't a total lie he was in a friendship with Peter and he did share Peter with Elizabeth.

_Oh yeah that logic will really fly with Peter if he ever found out…_ Neal thought as he walked the ladies out of the agency building.

Just as they reached the doors of the bar Neal's phone began to ring. "Excuse me ladies it's him." he said staying outside to answer his phone. "Peter how nice of you to call…um I was just about to go have a few drinks with the girls…we're going to the bar right down the street, I'll call you when I'm done." Neal said hanging up the phone before Peter could say anything.

Neal walked into the bar and perched himself on the stool and ordered his drink. "Sorry about that, so do you really think I can make as a big model here?" Neal asked

"Honey with your looks you can be a model anywhere, in fact I'm having a small get together with some agents and models at my place next week and I think you should come. If you get noticed then you can move on to bigger things." Rebecca said as she put her hand on Neal's forearm.

With a charming smile Neal sipped his drink. "I'll be there; I can never pass up a party. Especially a party I might get noticed at." Neal remarked playing his alias well. Just as Neal placed his glass back on the bar his phone buzzed. Pulling his phone out he saw it was a text message from Peter. _ Oh this can't be good…_ Neal thought as he opened his phone and read the message. 'I'll pick you up at eight, we need to have a chat' Neal closed the phone without responding. He checked the time he still had a few hours before his chat with Peter.

* * *

After sending his text message Peter got up from the chair he had been sitting in to walk around and stretch. He walked down to the coffee pots and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee, when he put the pot down he looked over at Neal's empty desk.

_He's lucky I had Jones activate the GPS on his phone for now, if something happens to him that's our only way to track him._ Peter thought as he made his way back into his office.

As Jones walked by his office Peter called the other agent in "Tonight I'll swing by and pick Neal up… I need to have a chat with him about something." Peter said with a 'you don't want to know glint in his eyes'.

Jones nodded his head "All right, I'm going to finish up some paperwork then I'm heading out. So I'll see you tomorrow morning and don't be too rough with Caffrey he has to keep up his appearance at that modeling job" Jones said chuckling a bit as he left the office.

Peter watched the clock on his desk like a kid waiting for summer break to begin. Every time he tried to work on something important Peter found his gaze being pulled to the unblinking face of the small clock on his desk. When it was twenty after seven he turned his desk light off and left the office.

When he got to his car he didn't bother to look at the clock as he dove to the agency, when he parked out front he saw the bar on the corner. "Might as well check" Peter grumbled pulling his phone out and hitting the speed dial for Neal's number. He listened to it ring a few times before Neal picked up. "It's almost eight, I'm parked outside the agency so hurry up" he barked at the memory that Neal wasn't wearing his necklace.

It took Neal a moment to understand what his partner was saying. "Oh Peter…right your picking me up… um can you wait five minutes I'm kinda busy… with this wonderful women… hold on a sec Peter. Lisa I… I gotta go, okay two more then I'll go. Peter… I'll be out in a few. Lisa wants me to do a couple more jello shots, they are so awesome… I wonder why I never did these before" Neal said just as he hung up the phone.

Taking in a very deep breath Peter resisted all urge to snap his phone in half. Peter had never once heard Neal drunk before, he had seen Neal drugged but that was against his will. Peter sighed and turned the radio on he began to search for a game to keep him from dragging Neal out of the bar like a child.

By eight-thirty Peter was fuming, Neal was just making it down the street. Peter threw all protocol out the window as he got out of his car and walked over to his quite tipsy partner who was singing with the two women he was walking with. The FBI agent had to admit Neal could carry a tune even when he was tanked.

For a moment Peter had to think back to lunch time to remember Neal's alias. "Zack… get over here" Peter barked getting the ex con's attention. Neal smiled and walked over to Peter as he stood by his car. "Hey, see I told you I would be out in a few minutes" Neal said chuckling slightly.

"A… A few minutes, I've been out here for half an hour waiting for you to get back here now get in the car or I'm sending you back to prison" Peter hissed so the others wouldn't hear him. Neal glared a bit.

"You're always saying that, but you've never gone through with that threat. Why don't you someday grow a pair and actually do it, you know you're nothing without me… It shocks me that Elizabeth can stay married to a guy like you… you're so…" Neal was cut off by a sharp sting to his left cheek.

Peter knew it had been the alcohol talking but he lost his cool anyway, he saw Neal look at him with wide eyes. The ex con backed away "I'll go change; I'll be down in two minutes." Neal said in a somber tone as he ran into the building to change back into his suit.

Two minutes on the dot Neal back at the car his face still a deep angry red. Peter felt guilty when he looked at it but Neal had pushed the wrong buttons. After getting in the car Neal kept his gaze out the window as Peter drove.

The silence in the car was so loud Peter's ears began to hum loudly, every time he looked at Neal the con was staring out the window. It was odd behavior for the con to be so quiet; then again Peter had never slapped him before so it was fair for the FBI agent to assume that the con was in a state of shock. He wanted to apologize a few times but like with anyone showing an emotion he couldn't handle Peter didn't know how to say he was sorry.

When Peter pulled onto his street he pulled up in front of his house before he had a chance to cut the engine Neal was out of the car and in the house. Right away Peter knew that if Elizabeth was home which by glancing at the clock Peter knew she was that he was going to be in deep trouble.

* * *

With his car locked up for the night Peter slowly made his way up the steps and into the house, he found Neal on the couch being coddled like a child as he cried. Peter could tell right away the tears were real and that Satchmo would be getting his side of the bed that night.

Elizabeth petted the ex con's hair as he cried she looked up when Peter walked into the living room. She gave him a 'oh you bet we're going to have a long talk about this' look as Neal began to calm down she smiled. "Neal I'm going to get you some ice and then you can go lie down upstairs while I make dinner." She said softly as she walked right past her husband as if he were just another chair in the room.

Neal sniffled a few times as he kept his gaze from falling on Peter. He didn't like the fact that he had started crying the instant he saw Elizabeth when he walked in the door. After a few seconds Elizabeth walked back into the room with a clean hand towel covering an ice pack.

"I'll come get you when dinner's ready, oh and Neal can you take Satch upstairs with you." She asked as the con reached the bottom of the stairs. Neal nodded his head and called for Satchmo to follow him to the guest room.

Peter had stayed frozen to the spot as Elizabeth made her way to the kitchen. "Peter, can you come in here?" Elizabeth asked as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

Walking into the small kitchen Peter stood against the wall as his wife looked at him. "What happened? All Neal would say was that you smacked him." Elizabeth said as she started to pull things out of cupboards. When she grabbed the frying pan Peter stood still as he watched his wife put it on the stove top. As she grabbed the knife on the counter Peter just watched as she put it in the drawer before she turned to look at him waiting for his answer.

"Neal went undercover today at a modeling agency and there were emailed pictures but that's not important, after a long day he went out drinking with the women he is now working with… well I may have gotten a little annoyed with him since he had me waiting an hour and a half and he was completely tanked so I threatened to send him to prison and he told me to grow a pair and that he was surprised that you were still married to me. So I smacked him and I know that it was wrong." Peter said

Elizabeth stood there for a moment "So wait do you have the pictures with you now?" she asked catching Peter off guard, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the thumb drive. With a small smile Elizabeth grabbed it and went to her laptop in the dining room.

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to open the thumb drive; she opened the viewing program and began to scroll through the pictures. "Oh my…um these are really… um…" Elizabeth continued to scroll though the pictures till she came to the last one that caused her to blush a bit. "These are very erotic… I'm guessing Neal hasn't seen the finished pictures has he?" Elizabeth asked closing the program and handing the thumb drive back to Peter.

"Neal hasn't seen any of these, and all he knows is that I'm the only one who has seen them so don't say a word to him. Besides I'm going to hold onto these just in case he decides to over step his boundaries." Peter said as he pocketed the drive.

With a nod he looked at the stairs "I should go apologize to him for slapping him." Peter said as he left Elizabeth to make dinner. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs he had thought up his apology. Walking up the staircase he reached the guest room in a few steps.

* * *

Neal heard Peter coming up the stairs, making sure he looked somewhat presentable he sat on the edge of the bed as his friend knocked on the door. Allowing the agent into the room Neal looked down at the floor where Satchmo was asleep.

"Peter… I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, I didn't mean anything I said" Neal said keeping his eyes down cast.

With a small chuckle Peter took a seat on the bed next to his friend "I came up here to apologize and you beat me to it. Look I'm sorry also; I shouldn't have reacted like that." Peter said clapping his hand on Neal's shoulder. "Come on we should go help set the table. Oh don't think I forgot about the necklace… I told you to keep that on at all times and I have the evidence to prove you're not wearing it." Peter said getting up and heading for the door.

"You mean another special chat don't you, Peter don't you think I suffered enough today with the pictures, the slap and everything else?" Neal asked as he tried to worm his way out his punishment.

Turning around the agent smirked "Nice try but you're not getting out of it that easy, don't worry I'll give you a break on the fact that it was a small infraction. If you had done something worse then you wouldn't have been able to sit for a week." Peter warned as he opened the door and left the room.

Groaning softly Neal got to his feet and followed his partner down the stairs to the dining room. After setting the table Neal sat on the couch, as he sat down he noticed Elizabeth's work planner was open on the coffee table. Neal pushed it farther onto the table so it wouldn't fall as he sat back against the couch.

_At least Peter's waiting till after dinner to have his little chat, that way I can enjoy dinner._ Neal thought as he flipped through the magazine.

When dinner was ready Neal made his way over to the table and sat down. The ex con knew if he ate as slow as possible then he could stall his punishment till Peter was too tired to do anything.

"You could take three hours to eat that meal, I'm still going to have that talk with you Neal" Peter said as he grabbed his drink from the table. Neal sighed and picked up the pace, it was a lost cause either way he was getting punished that night.

* * *

When dinner ended Elizabeth cleared the table, she smiled at Neal softly "Peter promised me it wouldn't last too long just a couple minutes only" Elizabeth said as she retired to bed early that night. Neal sighed he knew that in a couple of minutes could equal him not being able to sit for days.

"Now Peter I'm still undercover I need to be able to walk tomorrow and sit for long periods of time." Neal said as he assumed the position on the dining room table. Neal closed his eyes and waited for the first smack. After a few seconds Neal opened his eyes just as Peter's hand came down against his backside. He cried out not expecting such a hard hit.

Peter waited a second for the pain to sink in. "Neal do you know why you're being punished?" the FBI agent asked. The con thought things over "Look I'm sorry… I panicked and told Rebecca I had a boyfriend when she tried to ask me out. And when you came to get me tonight I think she may have gotten the idea that we're a couple by how we acted." Neal said looking toward the kitchen.

Freezing in mid swing Peter grabbed Neal by the back of his shirt and stood him up quickly. Neal felt dizzy from the sudden movement. He blinked a few times to get his vision back to normal.

"What did you just say?" Peter asked turning his partner around to face him. Neal mentally slapped himself; Peter wouldn't know anything about that. It dawned on Neal that Peter was upset about the necklace only.

Neal straightened his stance as best he could before speaking. "You told me to avoid her at all costs and it was the only thing that came to mind when she tried to ask me out." Neal defended as took a step back to protect his backside from being hit again. "I promise I'll put the necklace back on and keep it on no matter what." Neal said as he bumped into the wall behind him.

Peter smirked "Oh I know you will, now get back into position your punishment isn't over yet." He said moving back a step so Neal could get back to the table. Neal closed his eyes as he bent over the dining room table.


	3. Chapter 3

**(( sorry for the wait poeple and I do not own anything yadda yadda, you know the drill read and review please))  
Chapter 3: Overexposed **

"Which one was that?" Peter asked raising his hand up for another swing he had lost count, even though he had promised his wife he would only punish Neal for a few minutes with the new information of Neal's lie he decided to extend punishment.

Neal thought for a moment "Two hundred and seven-nine" he croaked out, at that point his lower back was screaming in pain he had been leaning over the Burke's dining room table for over an hour; his muscles had seized up so bad he was afraid to stand up.

Peter cracked his knuckles and chuckled "Let's make it an even three hundred then" Peter said with a chuckle. Neal groaned he knew opening his mouth would automatically mean insert foot. For some reason he hadn't been able to keep himself out of trouble every time he spoke.

When Peter was finished he helped Neal stand up straight though it made the ex con whimper a bit. "You know I do have to sit for my job sometimes and it's only going to make that lie I told even more believable." Neal said with smirk as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't push it Neal…now go upstairs and get to bed, I would drive you back to June's but I don't have the patients to listen to you complain about how sore you are."Peter said as he began to turn the lights off downstairs.

With a small nod Neal made his way up the stairs slowly taking his time with each step until he reached the second floor. Once he was on flat flooring again he dragged his feet as he entered the guest room. On the nightstand was a small bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

Neal smiled as he took the aspirin and fell face first onto the bed to wait for the medicine to take effect.

* * *

Neal opened his eyes when he smelt a cheap Italian roast coffee in front of his face. Peter was standing beside the bed holding a disposable coffee cup out to Neal. "I let you sleep in a few minutes longer, I'm sure you would want to shower and change before another day of posing for the camera." Peter said putting the coffee on the nightstand before leaving the room.

Groaning softly Neal sat up in bed and right away he regretted it. His lower back was killing him, not from the spanking he got but from the being bent over the table for such a long period of time.

After a quick hot shower and a change of clothes the ex con was almost ready to face the day. With cheap coffee in hand Neal got into his partner's car. "Are you going to be able to handle another day without me at the office?" Neal asked as he sipped the coffee.

"I managed the four years you were in prison I think I can last while you're undercover" Peter said as he pulled up in front of agency. Neal gave a small smile as he got out of the car and walked into the lobby. He sipped the coffee that Peter had given him that morning with a smile of his face.

Rebecca walked up smiling at Neal "Good morning my new little money maker, I sent your pictures around and you have offers coming from every corner of the world. Now I remember you saying you wanted to break out here in America and I found you a guy who's willing to pay top dollar for you to start working with him right away can you believe it." Rebecca said as she wrapped her arm around Neal's and dragged him up to the studio.

_Peter said I should try and move up in this company but if I turn this down it would cause suspicion._ Neal thought as he let himself be led down the hall to Rebecca's office. He swallowed the lump in his throat, Neal only knew of two times in his life when he became nervous. He could remember one time when Kate wanted him to con his way into an exclusive party with her, with the bouncers wearing guns in plain view Neal hoped his cover would pass with flying colors.

The other time was when he had walked into prison for the first time; Neal sat down in front of Rebecca's desk with a smile. "That's great I thought I would never get a break here" he asked smiling a picture perfect smile.

Clapping her hands together Rebecca laughed "Zack you're going to love this new job, now I sent your shoot from yesterday, and well he wants to meet you today… can you believe it. We should get going, this is a very busy man and he's making time for you." She said leaving the office at a rapid pace. Neal had to practically run to keep up with her.

"Where are we going?" Neal asked hoping the necklace he was wearing was tracking every move he made.

* * *

Peter was typing away at his computer trying to pull up more information on Rebecca Porter. As he typed the GPS system tied to Neal's necklace began to go off. Peter cursed the transmitter was entering a dead zone or someone was using a jammer.

_If that is going off line then calling Neal won't work either, I have Jones watching the doors I'll have him keep an eye out and follow Neal. _

Grabbing his phone Peter called Jones. "Listen Neal's GPS is acting up I need you to keep an eye out for him and follow him if he leaves alone or with that Porter woman. I don't trust her at all." Peter said as he waited for the records he requested to be sent to his computer. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he dropped Neal off that morning, with a gut that was never wrong Peter hoped that it was just nerves of sending Neal into a possibly dangerous situation.

After a couple minutes Pete's email beeped a few times before quieting down. Opening the email Peter read the files. "Damn it she's clean not even a parking ticket…but something's off about her I can feel it" He whispered to himself.

Peter tried searches on anyone even remotely connected to the woman that Neal was working for at that very moment. The searches came back empty. "Maybe she's just being used as well and not a part of the bigger picture" Peter thought allowed trying to think like Neal.

* * *

Neal followed his 'boss' down the stairs and into the parking garage behind the building, he felt a new wave of nerves hit him hard. "Are we going to a location shoot?" he asked trying to keep himself calm as she led him up to a very expensive looking town car that was running.

Rebecca turned around and faced Neal "Oh silly me I forgot to mention we're going on a little trip. Now we're going to be late so get in" she said giving Neal a playful shove into the car.

With an uneasy chuckle Neal slid over to the far seat, reaching up to his neck he felt the small charm on the necklace he played with it to calm his nerves.

The ex con jumped when Rebecca slammed the car door shut behind her, Neal moved his hand slowly to his pocket to make sure his phone was there. With a small sigh of relief he looked out the window as the car left the parking garage and made its way through the city traffic.

When the town car pulled off the highway Neal looked around he knew the area well, there was nothing around this stretch of road other than some piers and a small air field. When the driver stopped the car Neal felt like his stomach was falling from the top of the empire state building.

It was the same airstrip, the one where Kate died. Neal felt himself break out into a cold sweat. He could remember the days of panic attacks and nightmares. Neal avoided this part of the city like the plague.

"We're not going to be flying anywhere are we?" Neal asked in a weak voice his fear getting the better of him. The plane that was waiting was the same as well, the engines were powering up. Neal grabbed the door handle and found that the child proof lock on his side had been activated.

Reaching into his pocket Neal flipped his phone open and hit Peter's speed dial hoping it would pick up as he slowly got out of the open car door he hit the send button and hoped Peter's phone was on. "Is there any way we could drive to this meeting, I don't fly" Neal said his voice filled with fear.

Rebecca looked over her shoulder "You mean since the death of your girlfriend seven months ago, we know who you are Mr. Caffrey. I was contacted last night by an anonymous source. They warned me I had a con turned fed informant working for me. I was going to wait a while to do this but I can't have you running to your Fed handlers so I decided this was best now get on the plane.

Neal looked around and started to feel sick. "I can't get on that plane…Hey…let go… no… I said get off me…" Neal yelled as his panic level shot up causing a panic attack. Like a cat trying to avoid a bath Neal kicked and scratched the driver as he dragged Neal toward the plane. Memories of Kate's death flashed before his eyes.

As the ex con continued to struggle his phone fell out of his pocket and clattered against the tarmac. Rebecca grabbed the phone off the ground and hung it up. She watched Neal fight like hell to get away.

Dialing a number she waited till the switchboard operator for the FBI picked up "Yes I want to speak Peter Burke tell him if he doesn't take this call he'll regret it." Rebecca said before she was put on hold.

Peter lifted his fresh cup of coffee to his lips when his phone rang. Giving a sigh he put his coffee down and picked the phone off the cradle. "Burke… put it through... did you get fired already?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

Rebecca smirked "Hello Agent Burke, you have fifteen minutes to get to the air field by the Hudson… you know which one, unless you don't mind Neal leaving New York forever." Rebecca said closing the phone and hanging up on Peter.

"Just knock him out all ready we have a deadline and we're going to miss it if we keep this up" She yelled over the every growing roar of the plane engines.

Neal gave one last kick to the man that had been dragging him closer to the plane. His foot connected with the side of the man's knee hard enough to send the man down to a knee.

Taking advantage of the opening, Neal quickly collected his wits and started to run for it, before he could get two steps a bullet whizzed past him and ricochet off the pavement causing Neal to come to a dead stop. "Now…I'm not going to ask you or tell you to get on the plane, but before I'm forced to pull the trigger again I hope you'll be on the plane" Rebecca said moving the gun in the air a bit in a small swinging motion.

"You gave Peter a fifteen minute window to be here…he'll not only be here in ten minutes but with enough back up to take you down." Neal said as he turned around trying to keep calm. "Even if you do take me away Peter will find me, he caught me twice remember."Neal said his confidence coming back slowly.

With a chuckle Rebecca walks toward Neal slowly "I know he did…that's why we're leaving now before he even gets here. Since you won't get on the plane under your own power then I'll have to drag you in" Rebecca said swinging her hand and Neal the butt of the gun catching him hard in the side of his head.

Neal staggered slightly his hand covering the bleeding wound on his head "What is it with bad guys hitting people with guns… I never got that" he said as the blood trickled down the side of his head. Blinking his eyes a few times Neal noticed his vision was going dark.

_I've got to stay conscious…Peter... help._ Neal thought as he swayed before falling back into the waiting arms of one of the men who had disembarked off the plane to help.

"Get him on the plane and clean him up we're not going to get the full price if he's all bloody. His FBI friend will be here soon and we need to get into the air before he arrives." Rebecca said as she followed the man carrying Neal. Before Neal was carried onto the plane Rebecca grabbed the necklace and ripped it off the con's neck and threw it over her shoulder.

The necklace clattered against the tarmac as Rebecca boarded the plane and the door shut. As she took her seat Rebecca buckled her seat belt and looked out the window as the plane began move into take off position.

* * *

Peter raced down the road; honking horn his horn every few seconds and using his emergency light to get to the airport in the time limit Peter worried that he wasn't going to make it on time. Slamming on the brakes Peter's Taurus screeched to a stop on the tarmac. Just as Peter's car stopped the plane had lifted into the air.

Rushing out of his car Peter turned in circle and slammed his fists against the roof of his car causing a large uneven dent.

After leaving his car Peter walked over to Neal's discarded cell phone and necklace with a sigh. "How did she even figure it out… did someone tip her off about Neal working for us?" Peter asked himself aloud. Pulling his own phone out Peter called in his backup that had been waiting around the corner.

Jones and Diana slowly approached their boss they could feel the anger coming off him in waves, neither one of them mentioned the car as they stood beside Peter.

"I want that tracking necklace and Neal's phone bagged and brought to the office, Jones I need a warrant to confiscate everything in that modeling agency that is pertaining to Neal's alias. I want every email, photograph and phone message that women wrote or spoke. I also want the flight plan for that plane… it was a gulf streamer. Someone has to know something about it, ask everyone you see." Peter ordered as the agents collected the phone and necklace.

Peter pulled out his phone again and walked a short distance from the others before dialing one phone number. "Mozzie… shut up for a moment, Neal's in trouble… I know he's always in trouble but this is serious he's been kidnapped. I don't care how you do it call in anyone you can if you have to" Peter said as he hung up the phone and walked back to his car to look at the damage he did to it.

* * *

Mozzie put his cell phone down and walked across his current home and grabbed his messenger bag, reaching into it he pulled a cell phone out of one of the pockets and hit the only speed dial in the contact list. The phone rang twice before the other line picked up.

"I saw a humming bird in the park today" the other voice on the other end of the line said, Mozzie walked over to an old dirty window and looked out at the alley below to calm his rising paranoia.

"What color was the bird?" Mozzie asked as he glanced around once more. The other voice on the line sighed "Mozzie what's wrong?" the voice asked.

Taking in a deep breath Mozzie sat down on an old chair. "It's Neal he's been kidnapped, I think you should come back to the city as soon as possible." Mozzie said as he leaned forward and supported his head against his hand.

"I'll be there in a few hours, Mozzie... I'll meet you there, I'm sure he won't mind… he's not going to arrest us…Okay he might not arrest us." The voice said as it hung up.

Giving a loud sigh Mozzie walked over to a work table and smashed the phone into small pieces before throwing the broken pieces of the phone into various trash cans around the room."Neal I just hope we can find you before it's too late."Mozzie said softly as he paced around.

* * *

Peter drove through the city traffic in a daze by the time he got home it took him a moment to realize he was home. Turning the car off, he sat back in his seat and thought over the last eight hours. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down Peter remembered how after sifting through everything it was Jones that had found the email that had blown Neal's cover wide open. Peter could remember the email word for word like it had been burned in his mind forever

'Zack Richards is really FBI consultant Neal Caffrey, Don't trust him his FBI handlers track him through a GPS either on his anklet or possibly in the form of jewelry.' The FBI had tracked the email to an internet café two blocks from the FBI building. With only Peter's team on the case questions had begun to fly around on who the traitor was who gave up Neal's identity.

With a loud sigh Peter got out of his car and made his way up the steps to his house. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice that Satchmo wasn't barking at him like he normally did. "El I'm home sorry I'm late again but we need to talk about something important" Peter called as he took a seat on the couch he closed his eyes and let his head fall back for a moment as he heard footsteps move closer.

"This was the worst day ever, Neal was kidnapped today and he's somewhere in the world and I have no idea where, I even tried asking Mozzie for help and no call from him… There are even rumors flying around the office that Neal set this entire thing as an elaborate escape." Peter said rubbing his closed eyes to get rid of the oncoming headache that had been growing for hours.

The footsteps stopped in front of Peter "That's because he called me for help…"A voice said from in front of the FBI agent.

Sitting up quickly Peter looked at the person in front of him; he felt his jaw drop he gaped for a moment before he could find the words to speak. "How…how are you alive? Neal and I saw your body." Peter said in shock as he got to his feet. He walked closer till he was standing beside the intruder.

With a soft laugh the other person looked around the room for a moment before speaking. "You see I was never actually dead… I sort of faked my death for obvious reasons. I had a lot of people after me." The person said walking over to a chair and sitting down and crossing her legs. Using her hand to push her chestnut brown hair over her shoulder she smirked.

"Do you know how much pain Neal was in when he identified your body Alex?" Peter asked looking at the fence he thought was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**(( I would like to thank Pepe1951 for helping me with this chapter, much love pepe, )) (( Ok I'm not doing this so more people will read cuz I know some people send me messeges about that, I'm just puting up a major warning that didn't seem to save the first time through: MAJOR WARNING... MAJOR ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER.  
**

**Chapter 4: Selling Contracts**

Alex looked away from Peter "I didn't know he would be the one to identify my body. The plan was simple I fake my death and Mozzie would get to my apartment before the cops did but they got there too soon and you were called in." She said slowly getting up from the chair.

Before Peter could speak Elizabeth walked into the house with Satchmo. She looked at Alex then at her husband. "Care to explain?" she asked as she unhooked Satchmo's leash from his collar. The golden lab stood there and barked at Alex for a moment before giving up and flopping onto the floor to lick his paws.

"Honey this is Alex…" Peter said introducing the younger woman. He watched his wife walk over to the other woman.

Elizabeth looked at the woman and before Peter could move Elizabeth smacked Alex across the face "Do you know how much pain you put Neal in?" she asked in a raised tone. "When Kate died Neal was a wreck, when he thought you died he didn't speak for two weeks. You have a lot of nerve coming back here."Elizabeth said keeping a small space between her and Alex.

Peter stepped between the two women and held his hands out "Before this gets any worse I want you both to take a seat on opposite sides of the room. Both women let out a huff of air before taking their seat across the room from one another.

"Right now let's put any ill feelings aside, remember Neal being held against his will somewhere in the world. The forensics lab was able to lift usable prints of the woman we were investigating. Rebecca Porter as she is calling herself now is really a woman named Mari Porter her Interpol records are sketchy at best. She was charge with the illegal trafficking of white slaves in the early nineties but she got off on a technicality." Peter said looking at both women.

Alex bit her lip for a moment "In the black market white slaves are like a rare painting they are too hot to sell in person so the sale is held before hand. Mozzie said Neal was undercover as a male model; agencies like hers sell a model's contract so using a modeling agency for a front of a white slavery dealer is perfect. If she sold Neal's contract she most likely did it so it looks legit on paper." Alex said looking at the FBI agent.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked looking at the younger woman. Alex sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "It means that legally Neal wasn't kidnapped, he left the country to go work overseas as a model. Chances are this woman has a fake passport and work visa made up to make it all look real. When that plane touched down Neal is like dust in the wind especially if they have the money to grease a few hands." Alex said shifting her weight a bit in the chair.

Peter looked at his wife and saw she still looked confused. "It means that we can claim that he's been kidnapped but it won't hold up until we can prove it which could take a while." The agent explained.

"Now I'm going into the kitchen, can I leave you two alone for one minute while I get something to drink?" Peter asked as he backed up toward the kitchen and keeping his eyes on the two women as they nodded their heads.

* * *

Neal felt like he was floating as he slowly opened his eyes, his head felt like it was being repeatedly struck with a hammer. When the brightness of the light coming through the windows annoyed his eyes less he took the chance to look around the room.

Moving from the large bed he was laying on Neal walked onto the balcony and looked at the view of the ocean. On the railing of the balcony was a cat cleaning its face. It ignored the man as he walked up to the animal.

"Looks like I'm not in Manhattan anymore Toto" Neal said with a small smile at the joke he made as the cat turned to look at him. With a small snort it jumped off the stone railing and onto the stone patio below to stalk the birds in the bushes.

The ex con looked around for any clues to where in the world he could be, he ran his hands over the stone railing. "Pure Italian marble, white sand beach and a clear blue ocean…it looks like an Italian villa on a private island." Neal mumbled to himself as he rested his arms on the cool marble railing.

It was at that very moment Neal noticed he was no longer wearing a shirt. Going back into the large bedroom Neal found a full length mirror and looked at his reflection. Looking at his reflection Neal noticed he was no longer wearing his dark grey suit and deep red wine tie. In their place was a handmade Italian leather skirt.

_I look like I'm about to go fight in an area in ancient Rome._ Neal thought as he looked around for something to cover up his bare chest. After searching all the drawers and the large walk in closet Neal sighed and sat on the bed.

"There is nothing in here to change into" Neal said to himself as he got to his feet again and walked around the room He was just a bit uneasy after finding himself dressed in only a leather skirt and nothing else. The feeling of being bare underneath the skirt would take him a while to get accustomed to, if he ever would and just as Neal made it to the bathroom door the large wood door on the other end of the room opened.

"Ah Mr. Caffrey I was wondering when you were going to be waking up…Ms. Porter promised to bring you here unharmed but don't worry she's not dead she just got paid less for you."The man said as he walked into the room with an entourage of staff.

Neal backed up till he hit the doorframe of the bathroom. "What are you talking about, and who are you?" Neal asked keeping his eyes on the man that had entered the room.

"I'm Colin Traux, but you can call me master or master Colin. Now before you start to argue the money has already changed hands and you are now my personal property." Colin said as he walked closer to Neal.

"I'm no one's property, now stay away from me" Neal said as he looked away from Colin.

"I assure you that it is true Neal, may I call you Neal...but it doesn't matter if you give me permission or not...I own you and can do whatever I like with you...and there is nothing you can do to prevent it." Colin said with a smirk as he closed the remaining space between himself and Neal.

Closing his hand into a fist Neal swung at Colin as the other man moved closer to him. Colin caught Neal's fist in his hand and chuckled. "I was warned that you liked to fight back, I'll let this altercation pass this time since your new here. Raise your hand to me again and I'll give you such a spanking that your ass will glow for days."Colin said as he slowly released Neal's hand. "Your pictures didn't do you justice, and the wardrobe selection is just excellent. I'll have to pass these complements on to Mari for her choice in dressing you like this." Colin added as he looked his new property over.

Not liking the attention he was receiving Neal glanced around the room looking for a way to escape, something that didn't go unnoticed by Colin.

"You can't escape; even if you do somehow get out of the house or the grounds you will be stopped at every exit of the island," explained Colin and then when he saw a look of surprise on Neal's face added, "you didn't know that you are on an island, but of course you were unconscious when the plane flew from New York and then my private speed boat approached my little paradise from the main land. Yes I own this island as well as you and several horses and pieces of art, like I consider you to be."

"I'll find a way…you can't keep me here," retorted Neal angrily.

"I pay my staff well; and give them a bonus whenever they captured one of my acquisitions and with you all they need to see is that you are wearing the leather skirt to become suspicious. They will hold you and check to see if you are mine and if you are then they will return you to me for their monetary bonus and to watch me discipline you for your escape attempt…an extra bonus for them," Colin continued to explain.

"Check to see if I was yours?" Neal asked not understanding what Colin meant.

Colin suddenly snapped his fingers and two burly individuals grabbed Neal and hustled him back to his bed forcing him to lie face up. "You want to know what I meant by 'check' and I'm about to show you exactly what I mean," he said as he pulled out a device and turned it on. Neal recognized what it was as soon as the head started to glow a bright red…it was a branding device and its head was about the size of a nickel and carried what looked to be a crest. "I always brand my property and you are my newest piece of property," he explained as he moved closer to Neal who began to struggle.

Colin suddenly was there and stripped off Neal's only piece of clothing baring him for all to see. "Spread his legs further apart," he instructed the two men and they complied at once.

"This is my favorite part," Colin said as he suddenly pressed the glowing end to Neal's upper inner thigh.

"NOOOOOOOO," screamed Neal as a burning pain that enveloped him and he felt unconsciousness overtake him.

Colin backed away as one of his staff, a nurse, darted forward and quickly put a soothing and healing slave on the burn. She then injected him with a sedative and antibiotic solution and left the room with the rest of the staff as Colin stayed to watch his new slave sleep.

* * *

By the time Neal woke again it was dark and he was fuzzy about things. He noticed that he was still dressed in the leather skirt and from the breeze he now felt he was still wearing nothing else underneath. As he awoke further he began to remember what had happened before and quickly remembered the branding. His fingers quickly sought out the burn sight as the door to his room suddenly opened bathing the room in a soft light from outside. It was one of the men that had held him earlier for the branding.

"You come now," he ordered and Neal obeyed realizing that he really had no other choice. Neal as led down the stairs into a well lit room filled with ladies and gentlemen in their finest apparel. He felt a bit self conscious dressed like he was and felt his face begin to blush.

"Ladies and gentlemen," called out Colin, "I want to introduce my newest acquisition, Neal Caffrey," and motioned for his man to place Neal on the platform in the center of the room; and before Neal could say or do anything to prevent it found himself chained between two posts in the middle of the platform unable to move his arms. His legs weren't chained as tightly to the posts as his arms so he had some movement.

The people moved closer to see Colin's new toy, some reaching out to touch as well. "Colin when are you going to show all of him?" suggested one of the ladies with a giggle. "Any time you like Contessa…would you like to do the honors?" Colin asked with a smile.

Contessa moved closer looking Neal in the face and stroking his upper body and face before her hands found the strap holding the garment closed."No…please," pleaded Neal to no avail as he felt the garment he hated being removed and baring him for all to see. Neal started to blush a bright red with embarrassment as he was left exposed.

Colin moved up to his new toy and said, "after being exposed like this for the remainder of the evening you will love your skirt and not show any disdain about wearing it in the future, will you boy?" He laughed as he pinched Neal on the butt to watch him jump.

* * *

For the rest of the evening Neal had to deal with all of the touches, spanks and pinches before Colin returned with a special present. "I was told that you were a consultant for the FBI and was undercover at Rebecca's modeling agency. You were wearing a necklace with a GPS tracking device and it also recorded her conversations for your FBI buddies. That got me thinking that I want you to be also adorned, so I have this for you to wear," and produced a collar with his crest also featured on it.

"You can just consider this another device of recognition," and quickly buckled it around Neal's neck, making sure that it wasn't too tight before locking it. He then produced a drop of softened metal and poured some into the locking device permanently making it unable to be picked as it began to harden.

Neal lowered his gaze to the floor he prayed for his chance to go back to his he heard the guests starting to leave Neal looked up as his arms were unchained allowing him to finally lower them. Colin walked over and looked at Neal "put your clothes back on and follow me" he ordered as he began to walk away.

Grabbing the leather skirt Neal put it on and followed Colin out of the ballroom and down the back steps onto the beach. "I thought I would reward you for being so good tonight, with a nice walk on the beach." Colin said as he waited for Neal to catch up to him.

The waves lapped on the sand of the beach as Neal walked up beside Colin. "Do you think this makes up for what you've done to me?" Neal asked keeping a few steps behind Colin. "You've humiliated me and branded me like I was some animal, I hope you can handle prison because when Peter finds me he's going to put you in jail and you're going to feel what it's like to have your freedom taken away." Neal said as he stormed away from Colin.

"Get back here" Colin ordered and after being ignored he began to follow Neal as he made his way back towards the large mansion. Walking over to a willow tree he used a pocket knife to cut a thick but still flexible branch off. "You will come when ordered" Colin said as he caught up to Neal and used the cutting as a whip.

The freshly cut branch caught Neal between the shoulder blades; Neal was startled by the pain. He turned around in time to catch another licking on his chest. With a small hiss of pain Neal backed away into the waiting arms of one of the many guards that had followed them outside.

Right away Neal's 'fight or flight' response kicked in, because he knew if he stayed in the arms of the brute holding him he would be feeling the wrath of his so called owner. As Colin moved in closer Neal took a chance and raised his leg up and using his bare foot he struck Colin in the chest sending him back into the sand.

Neal felt the guard's arms tighten around his arms and chest to the point that he began to cough. Rising to his feet Colin dusted himself off with a smirk. "It looks like someone wants to be punished tonight. Take my new pet upstairs and make sure he's ready to learn his place." Colin said as he watched Neal being taken away.

Colin looked out at the dark ocean once more; he threw the branch onto the sand before going back inside. When he walked through the doorway he saw his men heading up the stairs their weapons drawn. "What is going on here?" Colin ordered.

"Sir, it's Caffrey he got loose and he went upstairs, he's locked himself in his room and braced the door with furniture." one of the men said. Colin gave a smirk "kick the door down and bring him down to the sitting room."Colin said as another servant came over and handed him a glass of wine while his men ascended the stairs to get Neal.

After twenty minutes then men returned with their boss's new pet con in tow, Neal allowed the men to pull him to where Colin was sitting. "Care for some wine before your punishment?" Colin asked with a smirk. Neal stood there for a moment "No…thank you" he hissed out as he was forced to sit down.

_Peter must be looking for me by now… I just hope he figures out where I am…maybe I can get a message to him somehow._ Neal thought as he looked around the room for any clue on how to contact his partner.

* * *

With the small clock on the mantel chiming three in the morning Peter felt his fight with sleep was a losing battle. Peter glanced over to where his wife was curled up on the other side of the couch under the blanket. Alex had fallen asleep hours ago in the large chair she had taken to sitting in.

Peter got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen and looked at the half filled coffee pot, he could tell the pot had been sitting there for quite some time. With a sigh Peter dumped out the coffee pot and put it back on the coffee maker. Peter grabbed his cell phone as it began to vibrate. Picking it up he made sure he kept his voice down.

"Jones it's three in the morning this better be the best news in the world."Peter said as he yawned.

The other man looked over his shoulder for a moment. "That plane you told us to look out for just landed three minutes ago. Everyone is being held for questioning per your request. They will be ready in the morning for your questions so try and get some sleep before work." Jones said knowing his boss probably hadn't slept yet at all.

Peter gave another yawn "I'll be in late tomorrow, start the questioning without me and make sure Diana knows I'll be in late." Pete said as he hung the phone up and walked back into the living room.

_If it's three in the morning here, then that plane had to have traveled quite a ways to take this long to get back._ Peter thought as he sat back down on the couch and put his head back to let sleep claim him.

Alex cracked her eye open and looked at the two on the couch, making sure not to step on the one floorboard that she new creaked she made her way to the backdoor. When she made it to the front door Alex unlocked the door and slipped out. She didn't look behind her as she took off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**((Warning dry humor, and slight whipping)) ((Please review people I miss all your reviews, they help make the story go faster and I feed on reviews))**

**Chapter 5: Attempt**

"You're not being a very good pet Baby…if you make me order you a third time you're going to get punished even worse than you already are."Colin said as he looked at Neal who had taken to standing by the back door and looking out at the ocean.

Neal gave a soft sigh as he moved from the doorframe and over to where Colin was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. After a moment Neal walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom at the end of the hall. The first thing Neal had noticed were a laptop and a satellite phone resting on the charger, on the wood desk that was beside the window.

Looking around the room again Neal noticed the view out the window out that looked inland. _It's so dark out there that escape would be too difficult right now._ Neal thought as he used the mirrors in the room to watch his captor as he walked around the room.

Colin watched Neal closely. "After you get comfortable enough around here you'll be moving into this room." he said with a smirk. Neal turned around, just as he was about to speak there was a knock on the door. Colin walked over to the door and spoke with his guard for a moment.

"Fine, I'll go take care of it, make sure he doesn't leave the room." Colin said as he left the room with his guard. Neal ran over to the satellite phone and turned it on; when the phone turned on Neal dialed Peter's home number. After a couple rings the answering machine picked up.

"Peter… I know you're there someone please pick up the phone…." Neal hissed keeping his voice down. The other end picked up "Neal, where are you?" Peter asked he had woken to the sound of the phone ringing as soon as he heard Neal's voice he nearly jumped over the coffee table to pick up the phone.

The FBI agent looked around the room it was at that moment he noticed that Alex was gone. "Neal you need to tell me where you are right now" Peter ordered.

Neal watched the bedroom door. "I don't know where exactly all I know is that it's an island maybe somewhere off the coast of Italy." Neal said as he looked over as the bedroom door opened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Colin yelled grabbing his belt off the chair by his door and hitting Neal in the cheek. "How dare you do such a thing" Colin roared at his pet as Neal backed up and tripped on the edge of the carpet when he hit the ground Neal dropped the phone.

Peter stood stock still as he heard what was going on the other end. "I don't know who you are but you better stop." Peter yelled so Colin could hear him. Grabbing the phone off the floor "You must be agent Burke; it's nice to hear my rival's voice. Now I have to get back to punishing my pet for making this call. Maybe I should have you listen." Colin said putting the phone on the desk.

Keeping a tight hold on the belt Colin swung it down catching Neal on the bandage where he had had been branded. Neal screamed out in pain and gripped his hand on the rug. "Peter…his name is Colin…ah..." Neal cried out again as the belt struck him again.

Neal took in a deep breath "Peter his last name is Traux "Neal called out as he attempted to ignore the pain his body was in. Colin grabbed the phone off the desk and hung it up. "You shouldn't have done that Baby." Colin said as he walked close to Neal and crouched down beside him. "Now you'll learn to listen to me" Colin said as he go back up and continued to whip Neal.

When the whipping was finally over, Neal felt completely drained of energy._ He's seriously insane; I have to just hold out for Peter to find me._ Neal thought as he forced his eyes open again.

Throwing the belt aside Colin walked into the bathroom and grabbed a small first aid kit and walked back over to Neal. "If you would just listen to me then I wouldn't have to keep hurting you sweetie." Colin said dabbing at Neal's few open welts with iodine the ex con hissed at the pain.

* * *

As soon as his connection with Neal was broken Peter turned to see that his wife was awake and looking at him for information.

"That was Neal; he somehow got to a phone and called; but he was discovered and I just heard him get a beating during which he yelled out the name of the person holding him. His name is Colin Traux."

"Who is Colin Traux?" asked Elizabeth asked as she slowly stood up and walked over to her husband and put her arms around him. "Honey, you have to find Neal…" Elizabeth said as she held onto Peter.

After he had comforted his wife Peter grabbed his cell phone and called Jones. It took less than three minutes to fill the other agent in.

By the time Peter had gotten off the phone with Jones he was in the process of buttoning up his jacket and reaching for his keys. "Honey, I'm going in; Jones is going to call Diana back in and we are going to see if we can find everything we can about Traux and this island Neal mentioned that he might be on. I'll call if I find anything," Peter said as he gave her a goodbye kiss and was gone.

"Neal, wherever you are know that Peter is coming…Dear Lord keep our boy safe and bring him home soon," El prayed as she headed to bed. She would clean up tomorrow after she had gotten a bit more sleep. Elizabeth crawled into bed and stared at the red digital numbers on her clock till she fell asleep. Her dreams were not pleasant ones at all. Knowing that Neal was being tortured by some man tainted her dreams.

* * *

Neal woke suddenly as if he had heard El's prayers reassured that Peter was coming and he could hang on until he arrived. Looking around the room for a moment Neal saw Colin sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sleep well, my pet?" asked Colin who had been waiting for Neal to wake. With a smirk he stood up and walked over to Neal and stood over him.

"Sore… but you know that already" Neal said as he sat up a bit, he noticed his leather skirt was missing. "Where are my clothes?" Neal asked looking around for the scrap of clothing he had been allowed to have.

"You will get it back tomorrow. I was just giving you time to heal from last night…I want you to be ready for the rest of your punishment. I haven't punished you yet for revealing my name to your partner last night," Colin said with a smile.

Giving a small sigh Neal grabbed a blanket off the floor beside him and covered himself, as he stood up and looked at Colin, Neal walked toward the window and looked out for any signs of land. "How far away from land are we?" Colin walked over to the window "Oh not far at all, in fact I'm going to be taking my boat over to pick up my mail and restock my food after my last party."Colin said as he walked over to the closet.

"Now if I'm going to take you with me you're going to need a change of clothes. Something that will blend in" Colin said coming back out with a tee shirt and jeans. "Hurry and get dressed, I would like to get to there before it gets too late." Colin said as waited for Neal to dress.

Getting to the bathroom Neal dressed in the jeans and tee shirt and walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

Peter sighed as he looked at the file in front of him "How is he still a free man?" Peter asked. Jones shrugged as he read the report again. "Neal said that it looked like he was in Italy and according to the flight recording the plane landed in Palmero airport in Sicily." He said sighing

"That doesn't help much, Interpol has an investigation going against this man and we're not going to be able to do much at all." Diana said sighing as she tossed her file down on the table.

_Alex left very early this morning… I don't know where she went but I tried calling Mozzie but no answer I don't what's going on but those two are up to something._ Peter thought as he picked up his coffee cup and chugged down the terrible coffee.

Time seemed to move slowly in the office; Peter stepped into the elevator when he reached to the panel to push the down button he found himself face to face with Alex. Keeping her face from the camera Alex gave a small wave as she kept her sunglasses and hat on.

"I know you're wondering where I ran off to this morning, but it's better if you don't know where I went… or where I'm going. I just need to know if you have any more news yet." Alex asked as the elevator doors opened on the tenth floor to let two more people on.

Turing her head away Alex waited for the elevator to empty. Just as she stepped out of the elevator Peter grabbed Alex's arm "Nice try but you could be of some use; we're going out for coffee and talking." Peter said as he dragged Alex out of the FBI building.

When they got to the coffee shop Alex sat down and looked at the FBI agent. "What did you learn since I left?" Alex asked looking at Peter.

"After you left Neal called, he gave me a name and a possible location. Have you heard of a man of Colin Traux…don't you even dare think of lying to me. Neal was beaten over the phone when he was caught calling me." Peter said in a hushed tone "Now where is Traux, all we know is he lives on a private island in Italy."Peter added

Alex looked out the window before speaking. "I've heard of him but I've never actually worked with him or anyone who has worked with him." Alex said as the waiter brought over her coffee. She could see that Peter didn't believe her story. "I'm telling the truth if I knew where he was I would tell you." She said nursing the coffee in her hands. "I just hope Neal tries his best to con this guy into trusting him long enough to get away." She said looking at the coffee cup in her hands.

* * *

Neal looked at every inch of the path as he walked to the boat with Colin. _Security is tight on the island and on the ship as well, but on land it will be more lax. _Neal thought as he got onto the large yacht.

"There is a large bed in my private cabin if you get seasick" Colin said as he showed Neal around the ship. Neal looked over at his 'master' "How did you know about that?" Neal asked as he looked Colin.

With a small chuckle Colin lead Neal into the galley "While you were sleeping I hacked your FBI file, that agent Burke has some very detailed notes on you. I also know your favorite music, how you take your coffee and I know all about your struggle to find your girlfriend and now her killer." Colin said

Neal took a seat at the table. "So you hacked into the FBI computer, that just means that there will be a trail and Peter will find you." Neal said as the ship left the dock. The rocking of the ship made Neal start to feel queasy.

Putting his head down on his arms Neal sighed and closed his eyes. _I forgot how sick I got on boats._ Neal thought as he tried to think of something to keep his mind off the slightly rocking boat. Colin pulled Neal to his feet and helped him down the hall to large cabin.

"Why don't you lie down until we reach the shore if you get worse then when we get to shore I'll pick something up at the market that will help you feel better when we go home." Colin said as he helped Neal to the bed. When his pet was comfortable Colin left the room and locked the door.

Neal groaned and forced himself to sit upon the bed so he could look out the window. _Once we get to land and if I can buy enough time with someone's phone I can send an email and knowing Peter he'll track it as fast as he can._ Neal thought as he made his way over to the small desk in the room, after rummaging through the drawers Neal found a couple paperclips.

He shoved the paperclips deep into his pocket and climbed back onto the bed and pretended to be resting as the locked clicked and the door slowly opened. "Oh you poor baby your really not feeling well at all" Colin remarked as he sat on the edge of the bed and played with Neal's hair.

"We're going to be pulling into port in a few minutes, if your good then I'll take you to get some Italian roast coffee; I read that it's your favorite." Colin said as he ran his hand through Neal's hair again and down his back a bit. Cringing slightly at the touch Neal kept his eyes locked on the wall. Just as Colin's hand moved lower the engines cut off and the boat drifted toward the dock.

Letting out a sigh of relief Neal sat up and bolted from the cabin and up the stairs to see the small port town in front of him. As the deckhands tied the boat to the dock Neal was making his way off the dock and onto dry land. Colin walked up behind his pet and smirked "Felling better babe?" he asked as he looked around. "Oh you forgot to put these on before you left the boat" Colin added as he handed Neal a pair of boat shoes.

After putting his shoes on Neal walked beside Colin as he did his shopping, people walking around the town stared at the ex con's beauty. Walking to the small shopping district Neal watched the people looking at him. _This is going to be hard; I can't do too much when I have more eyes on me than the entire white collar division._ Neal thought as he noticed a café with internet connection.

"Do you mind I'm getting thirsty?" Neal asked motioning toward the café. Colin nodded "One of my dealers is meeting me out here so I trust you to be back in five minutes, if you're not back in the time limit then one of my men will drag you out by your collar." He warned with a cold smirk as he handed Neal some money.

Neal nodded and ran inside and walked up to the counter and noticed a back door before leaving Neal walked up to the counter and grabbed a promotion card and filled it out with Peter's email information and handed the card to the man behind the counter before moving down the small hall. Neal ran out the back door and down the small alleyway to the open sunny square behind the coffee shop.

Once he was far enough away Neal looked around for someone who could help get to the American embassy. As he walked quickly down the street Neal spotted a police officer. Running up to the officer Neal stopped in front of the officer.

"Officer, do you speak English?"Neal asked the officer. "Yes, now what has you so distressed?" the officer asked trying to calm the young man down.

Neal laughed a bit "Oh thank god, my name is Neal Caffrey, I was kidnapped in New York two days ago I was being held against my will by a man named Colin Traux… please help me." Neal pleaded.

The officer looked Neal over "All right, now calm down, now before I can help you I need you to point this man out to me." The officer said as he took a tight grip on Neal's arm and began to lead him back toward the coffee shop. Right away Neal had a bad feeling about the officer.

"Do I really have to point him out now; can't I go to the police station and call home?" Neal asked as he tried to pull his arm free from the tight grip the officer had on him.

Giving a chuckle the officer led Neal through the crowds till they were a few feet from Colin and his men. "Do you see the man around here?" the officer asked. Neal pointed at Colin. Just as Neal pointed at his captor the officer pulled Neal closer.

Colin turned around and smirked as Neal was brought closer "Mr. Traux…you really should keep your pets on a leash."The officer said giving a chuckle. Colin nodded his head "Your right Vince, I thought I could trust him to stay close by" Colin said as he grabbed Neal by the collar.

"Very bad Neal" Colin said as pulled a leash out of his coat pocket and attached it to the collar. With a short tug he pulled Neal to his knees. "Now Vince how is that little girl of yours, I hope my donation was able to help." Colin said making idle conversation with the police officer.

The officer smiled "She's doing very well Lord Traux, the liver transplant was a success and she's going off to boarding school in three months." Vince said smiling. "You are a godsend sir, I should get going. Please call me again if you need any help. Maybe for once this pet will last longer than the others. " The officer said giving a small wave as he walked away. Neal groaned as he got to his feet. With another sharp tug he was on his knees again.

Colin looked at Neal "It's a good thing I took you here as a test, now I know you can't be trusted and when I make my monthly trip to Rome you'll be staying home."Colin said as he tugged on the leash. "Let's go the boat is stocked and we're going home where you will be punished yet again for you bad behavior." He added as he practically dragged Neal by the collar around his neck.

Neal kept his head down as he was forced to crawl back to the boat, when he did raise his head he saw sympathetic looks from some people._ It looks like not everyone is working for him but they fear him…_Neal thought. Colin hadn't slowed down at all to let Neal to stand up till they were back on the yacht. "You need to be punished for trying to run" Colin held onto the leash and grabbed the crop from one of his men and struck Neal on the back and legs and upper thighs.

"You remind me of a mutt I used to have as a boy, always got into trouble… I fixed it so he always listened to me. It looks like I'll have to punish the same way till you rely on me for everything." Colin said as he struck Neal with three large blows to his rear end.

Cringing at the pain Neal bit his lip till it bled. He didn't want to give the man standing over him the pleasure of hearing him yell out in pain. Colin finished the punishment and looked at Neal. "Just wait till we get home" Colin said standing Neal up and forcing him to sit in a chair.

Neal winced as he tried not to move around too much since he was sore from his whipping._ I need to just wait I've given as many clues as I can for now._ Neal thought as he lets his head rest against the wooden lounge chair.

* * *

Peter watched as Alex took off into the crowded New York sidewalk he looked down at the small sheet of paper in his hands as he made his way back to the office. As he got back to the white collar division Jones and Diana were waiting for him.

"Why you were gone you got an email promotion from a coffee shop" Diana said with a smile. Peter looked at her "I get those all the time I just delete them it's a waste of money."Peter said as he made his way to the conference room.

Jones chuckled "Not this one, this one is in Italian and from a small family owned coffee shop in a small port city just outside Palmero, Sicily. We contacted Interpol and Diana pulled some strings and we were able to get them to pull up ATM footage from a small town square outside the shop." Jones said as he handed a photo that had been blown up to Peter.

Looking down at the picture Peter saw Neal beside a man who he could only guess was Colin Traux. "How long ago was this taken?" Peter asked looking up. "About thirty minutes ago, we contacted Interpol about moving in and they said there was no way not without risking the case they are building against him." Jones said taking his seat.

"Then we just have to figure out how to get to where Neal is and bring him home before something happens to him." Peter said looking at the email on his computer once more._ We're so close, Neal please, just hold on a little longer. I promise we'll get you back soon._ Peter thought to himself as Jones and Diana were trying to come up with a plan to get Interpol to change their minds about saving Neal.


	6. Chapter 6

**((Warning: threats, beating and psychological abuse)) :: Once again I would like to thank my muses and my beta Peppe for helping me and keeping me on task of writing for this long. Especially when my muses took a very long break ::  
Chapter 6: The Bet**

Colin watched his pet rest during the rest of the trip back to the island that he called home. He looked at the list of items he had purchased for his upcoming poker game. "Looks like we have everything and I wonder what the winner should get." Colin said thinking out loud.

As soon as the boat arrived back at the island Neal was pulled from the chair and pulled at a fast clip to the mansion by the still angry Colin. "You are the most disobedient pet I've had for some time. I wanted someone with beauty and spirit but you have proven to have way too much spirit for my taste and it is going to cost you big time this time. If you thought that little whipping you had upon the boat as the extent of your punishment for your escape attempt then you will see how mistaken you are," Colin said as they made their way down the path and to the mansion itself.

Neal cringed at the words as well as realizing that he was in for more punishment than he recently received. He was startled as he was suddenly taken to a post near the mansion and not up to his room and chained to the post located in full sun and left there. Walking inside Colin glanced back at Neal who had begun tugging on the chain that was attached to the post. After a few minutes Neal gave up tugging on the chain and sat on the ground and curled up in a wall his back to the sun.

The minutes ticked by slowly till the hour was over. Neal looked up from where he was curled up for any signs of Colin or one of his men to release him from the chain. Finding himself still trapped like a punished dog Neal picked up a stick and began to draw in the dirt. _If I get home I swear I'll never pull another con as long as I live_ Neal thought as he looked at the drawing of the map he had drawn of the port town. Giving a sigh Neal wiped the dirt clear and looked up at the sky. The hot sun beating down on his body made him sleepy.

Colin ordered his servants around as they began to clean and get the ballroom ready for the upcoming poker game that he had been looking forward to for some time. _ If I can't break my new pet today I'll give him away as the grand prize._ Colin thought as he walked over to the window and watched Neal fidget a bit in the hot sun light.

Watching his pet for a few minutes Colin left the ballroom and went outside and looked down at Neal. "Now I'm going to leave you out here for another two hours but before I go I'm going to tell you about my old pets and what will happen to you if you don't start listening to me." Colin said as he roughly grabbed Neal by the hair and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I've had many pets before you and if they broke easy and I got bored with them I would sell them to others who wanted mindless puppets to play with. But I tend to like pets with a little more fight in them not like you; you have been the biggest pain in my side ever. If you don't learn your place in the next six minutes I'm going to turn your ass so red that you won't sit for a year" Colin warned as he tightened his grip and smirked.

Neal winced as his hair was tugged hard. "You should know by now that I don't really play by the rules" Neal said defiantly as he smirked at Colin. "Now that wasn't smart to say Baby" Colin said as he let Neal's hair go.

"You just earned yourself another hour out here and no dinner… I'll feed you again when you learn your place Baby." Neal's captor remarked with a smirk. Neal stood up quickly the short chain choking him. Falling back to his knees Neal looked up at the other man. Chuckling softly Colin turned around and walked back toward the door and headed back inside.

_No food until I learn to play by his rules, so that means I either give him the satisfaction of thinking he won or I keep fighting and end up staying out here for who knows how long._ Neal thought as he gave the chain a weak tug. It was at that moment he realized that he had some paperclips in his pocket that he stole from the desk on the boat.

Neal checked around for any signs of being watched as he grabbed a pair of paperclips and opened them up. Laying one paperclip on the ground Neal unlocked the first tumbler in the lock with ease. As he inserted the second paperclip Neal bit the inside of his cheek while turning the paperclip. When he heard the lock click open he smiled for the first time in days.

Glancing around once more Neal stood up slowly acting as if he was still chained up, after making sure he was safe he took off like jack rabbit the chain being left behind on the ground. Neal ran as fast as he could toward the interior of the island.

After a few minutes Neal found himself in a small wooded area by the stables. With the mansion and ocean behind him the ex con kept to the woods and moved quickly till he was away from the stables and house. Looking for somewhere to hide Neal found a small river and waterfall. Giving a small sigh of relief Neal waded through the cold water and made it to the other bank.

Once on the other side of the river Neal walked until he found a small cave. Moving carefully as he got close Neal sat down and looked around._ This isn't going to be good if I get caught…_ Neal thought as he tugged at the collar around his neck.

* * *

Colin walked back to the window to look at his pet, when he saw the empty chain lying on the ground he let out a string of curses. His pet had decided to run away again. Turning to his men Colin ordered them to look for Neal and bring him back unharmed. He roared in anger as he paced the room trying to think of where Neal could hide on the island.

"I rarely go into the interior of the island so he could be anywhere; I wonder how long he'll be able to last out there before I not only find him but tan his hide and then beat him." Colin said to himself as he went to his study to look for the property maps that he had of the island.

_He's going to know his place when I'm through with him._ Colin thought as he found the map and laid it out on his desk. Looking over the map Colin scanned every section of it for any clues to where his pet could be hiding. He knew it would take days to search the entire island with its dense forest and caves scattered around the other half of the island.

* * *

Neal groaned as he sat up he had been running from cave to cave for days his clothes were filthy and his hair was knotted and caked with dried mud. The stubble on his face had started to bug him.

He missed being clean shaved in his suit walking into the FBI building. Looking down at his ankle Neal sighed he even missed his tracking anklet.

"I've been out here three days I'm so hungry." He mumbled to himself as he made sure to stay on the rocks to keep from leaving footprints. Neal made his way to the small stream he found the night before so he could wash up as best he could before he moved again.

Crouching down by the water Neal cupped his hands and filled his hands with water as he brought it up to his lips he heard a branch snap behind him. Like a deer his head shot up and he looked around for any signs of what made the sound. Neal sat like a statue the birds had stopped singing the only sound was the bubbling water in front of him.

_It's not safe I have to go now before someone finds me._ Neal thought as he kept low to the ground and made his way back into the forest, when he heard another branch snap he ran as fast as he could. Neal looked over his shoulder to see if he was being followed when he looked ahead of him he ran straight into Colin's waiting arms.

"Did you miss me, Baby? You look terrible, though you're going to be wishing you stayed chained up when I'm through with you" Colin said with a smirk as he men came through the underbrush. "You did good work chasing him right to me… you're bonuses are waiting for you back at the mansion. Here take him back to the mansion I'll be there shortly, Bring him to my training room." he added pushing Neal into the waiting arms of his men.

With limited strength Neal knew he wouldn't be able to fight all six guys off as they led him back to the mansion. When they got there he was dead on his feet as he was dragged down the hall and into a room he hadn't been in before.

The room was dark, the walls were lined with shelves that were covered in devices and items used for punishment. Neal swallowed hard as he was forced to sit on a slanted bench his chest resting on a flat wood plank leaving his back exposed.

Neal sat helplessly as one of the men tied his arms down just tight enough to allow the blood to pass through. _ This doesn't look good at all, there is a high chance he's really going to hurt me this time._ Neal thought as he looked at the items scattered around the room.

Ten minutes passed by slowly before Colin walked in carrying what looked like a cricket bat. Right away Neal began to squirm to get away, he wanted to lock himself away in a small closet and hide forever to avoid his punishment. One of the men grabbed Neal's shirt and ripped it off leaving him bare to the cool air in the room.

Without speaking Colin began striking Neal hard with the thin side of the bat leaving deep angry red lines on Neal's pale skin. Right away Neal had a feeling that some of his ribs were fractured; he held back his screams as long as he could. Soon he was crying out in pain as Colin began swinging the bat like an axe into his collar bone and shoulders.

After two minutes Colin lowered his bat and looked at Neal who had taken to silently crying finally. With a cold smirk he moved over so he was face to face with Neal.

"You would think that if your so called friends cared they would have saved you by now, then again you were just on a work release program and just a consultant to the FBI so why would they care if you disappeared out of their hair for good, just one less con in the world to deal with." Colin said still smirking at the ex con as he struggled to breathe.

Neal shook his head as best he could. "No Peter is my friend… he cares about me…he'll save me" Neal said softly as fresh tears streaked down his face. In his heart and mind Peter was his friend that would save him when he needed help but the cold words that Colin had spoken had begun to spread the seeds of doubt.

"That's very funny, an FBI agent friends with a con artist that has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard. It's been almost six days and no sign of him that's a sign that no one is coming to save you and you're all mine until I grow bored of you." Colin said as he finally let the medical staff look at Neal's injuries.

The medical staff insisted on x-rays at the hospital on the mainland, at the mention of bring Neal to the mainland Colin sent them away and released Neal from his bonds. "I want you to go upstairs and change into your skirt after showering, you look terrible."Colin said seeing that his pet was still sitting on the bench. "Why aren't you moving?" Colin demanded.

"Everything hurts sir…"Neal said softly in a defeated voice his eyes downcast towards the floor as he spoke. Taking pity on his pet Colin walked over and petted his hair back. "It seems you have learned your place. Since you are finally listening to me I'll help you upstairs Baby and if you like I'll help you wash up as well." He said smirking as he walked Neal slowly out of the training room and up to the master bedroom.

Whimpering slightly with each step Neal stood in the center of the room his body screamed in pain with every breath he took. "I can wash myself and I can remove my own clothes" Neal said not raising his gaze from Colin's feet. Colin nodded "Fine, if you need help just call for me I'll come in and help you." he said watching Neal make his way into the bathroom.

* * *

Neal whimpered as he turned the shower on and removed his pants, moving into the shower Neal sat down the titled floor of the shower and the hot water pour over him. _It has been days since I called Peter and he hasn't shown up yet… maybe he never will_ Neal thought whimpering as he thought of staying at the mansion for the rest of his life.

Giving a loud sight Neal watched the dirty water flow down the drain, not wanting to move Neal scooted over to the wall and put his head against the tile and started to drift off to sleep. The warm water acted like a blanket as he slept.

Colin watched the clock tick slowly he realized that his pet was taking a long shower he walked into the bathroom and saw Neal sleeping against the wall "Poor Baby, you're just so worn out aren't you. Once you've slept you'll get to eat." Colin said as he made sure Neal was clean enough before shutting the water off and putting a towel on him and picking him up with ease and carrying him to the bedroom. He put Neal down on the soft mattress and covered him carefully with a blanket so as not to wake him.

Talking softly in his sleep Neal mumbled softly as he dreamt about going home. Rolling over a bit he whimpered in pain as he rolled onto his bruised shoulder. Colin sighed softly and petted Neal's hair a bit to calm the boy down. "If you listen to me you'll never have to be beaten again Baby." He said as he watched Neal fall into a deeper sleep.

* * *

Peter walked into his living room and dropped his coat on the couch it felt like years had passed since Neal had been taken away. Sighing loudly he dropped onto the couch and let his head fall back.

"Honey you got something in the mail it looks really important." Elizabeth said as she walked out of the kitchen holding a very thick envelope made of thick cotton paper. "It came for you about an hour ago it was hand delivered by some agent, they didn't look like FBI but I've been married to an agent long enough to know what an agent looks like even in plain clothes." Elizabeth said as Peter opened the envelope carefully.

"You are cordially invited to a three day poker event hosted by Lord Colin Traux on his private island, formal dress is required. R.S.V.P is not necessary please bring this invitation and a passport as proof of identity. This invitation is good for the holder and one guest," Peter read as he looked over at his wife.

Elizabeth took the invitation a small sheet of paper fluttered from the envelope. Peter grabbed it and opened it up. "Agent Burke, this is no trick, Interpol might not be able to make it to bust this party and your friend could be in danger of being given away as a prize if he angers Traux." Peter read tightening his hand a bit.

Looking at the note being crumpled in Peter's hand she made up her mind "I want you to take Alex she knows how to play poker very well and she will be able to help you blend in" she offered with a smile. Peter glanced warily at his wife "You're testing me right? Sending me to Italy with a young beautiful woman… and I should really shut my mouth now shouldn't I?" Peter asked as Elizabeth nodded in agreement

"Yeah honey, you should just quit while you're ahead" she said laughing a bit, getting up from the couch she walked into the kitchen and came back with lunch on a tray. As they ate Peter looked at the invitation again.

"The tournament is in a month… there are going to be a lot of people that would peg me as an agent if I dress this way I'll have to get some really good looking suits and maybe not shave for a while to throw people off track. I know you don't like it when I don't shave but it's for Neal." He said putting the invitation back in the envelope.

"I'm going and I'm getting Neal back" Pete said as he stood up and grabbed his coat "Try and get in contact with Alex she won't take my calls but she seems to have bonded with you, tell her I need to talk to her tonight and it's about Neal." Peter said as he left the house to go back to work.

* * *

Rolling over onto his back Neal sat up in pain and tried to blink away the blinding pain, the last thing he remembered was letting the hot shower wash away the mud that was in his hair from his three days outside.

"You haven't been asleep all that long then again with that back pain I can understand why you wouldn't be able to sleep. That why when I carried you to bed I put you down on your stomach, it's almost time for dinner so get your skirt on before the food gets cold. If you're late I'll add to those bruises and it won't be pretty." Colin said as he rose from the bed and made his way to the door.

Neal grabbed the leather skirt off the end of the bed and put it on in a matter of seconds, he was beside the other man and walking into the dining room with him. "Where should I sit sir?" Neal asked keeping his head down. Colin looked up and pointed to the chair across from his own he watched as Neal sat down at the same time as him. "Very good Baby, you finally have learned your place I'm glad." Colin remarked as the servants walked in with the food and laid the plates down on the table.

Neal stared at the food and began to eat the Tuscan bean soup in front of him. Neal's thoughts swam around the words that Colin had spoken earlier about Peter not coming for him.

"Now Baby, in a month there is going to be a poker tournament that I'm hosting and I had hoped that you would be given away as a prize because you were so wild and now that you are listening to me I don't want to give you up." Colin said with a smirk. "So as long as you behave till then and during the first two days I won't get rid of you." He added as he ate.

Nodding softly Neal picked at his meal in silence; the ex con reached forward and grabbed the glass of red wine in front of him and lifted it up to his lips and sipped the wine. "It's good…the meal I mean." Neal said keeping his eyes on his food.

* * *

The weeks passed by slowly, every day leading up the to the poker tournament was torture for Neal, he had hoped that Peter would have come for him by then but with no luck he had begun to slip into depression.

Neal stood silently by Colin as the man shook hands and greeted his guests at the door. The desired attire that Neal had been forced to wear was his limited to his collar and Roman inspired leather skirt.

"Welcome to my poker tournament and you are?" Colin asked as he shook the man's hand. Looking up from the spot on the floor that he had taken to staring at Neal looked at the newest guest. The man looked familiar but he brushed the thought off and lowered his eyes again. _ He looks like Peter but so did three other guys… I should give up, Colin was right Peter's never coming for me._

"My name is Mark Edison; this is my girlfriend Caroline, my wife was too busy to come we're looking forward to your tournament" Peter said looking at Neal, the ex con that was always smiling and making comments about his suit looked like a broken doll that had nothing inside anymore.

Colin smiled and shook Peter's hand "Well it's an honor to have you sir, if you'll excuse me I have to go greet more guests… come on Baby lets go" Colin said taking Neal's wrist tightly and walking off with him showing off the still purple bruises on his bare back and shoulders some looking fresher than others.

Alex grabbed Peter by the arm tightly. "It's not worth it right now, we have to stick to our plan remember. I don't like seeing Neal like this anymore than you do but we have to just calm down and keep our heads in the game for now" She said as she pulled Peter to the open bar.

"Like hell I'm going to wait Alex… he's been abused numerous times" Peter hisses as he looked over his shoulder at Neal who was looking back at him. Alex grabbed Peter by the arm and forced him to look at her "I know that, we have to take it easy. Just play your role and try to get Traux to agree to a friendly wager." Alex said nudging Peter toward the man.

Peter walked over and waited till Colin was free and pasted a smile on his face as his host looked at him. "Ah Mr. Edison, I was just about to come speak with you I looked into your background before today, my assistant Mari said you would be an excellent competition in this tournament. So please tell me about your pharmaceutical company I've been thinking of expanding my business." Colin said making small talk with the man before him.

"Well it's a decent sized company that has been doing quite well for the last few years; we had a little trouble a couple months ago. Some hot shot punk tried to sell our stock for half of the public price. I had my men track him down and take care of him" Peter said looking over at Neal who had begun to watch him.

Peter smiled a bit "You know I've always been a betting man and I love to take risks, so how about a little side wager between the two of us. That will still be honored even if one of us doesn't make it to the final round." Peter offered hoping Colin would take the bait.

Thinking over the offer Colin gave a small nod "That sounds like a fair offer I will speak to you more on this before the tournament begins tonight after dinner. Now that everyone is here I need to tell the servants that dinner should be served in two hours. Please enjoy yourself for the time being and I hope to see you in the finals. Come on Baby let's see to dinner" Colin said speaking to Neal.

Neal looked at Peter and in the blink of an eye he turned around and swung at the man who had been holding him captive for nearly a month. The ex con's fist caught Colin in the back of the head. Catching himself before hitting the ground Colin turned around livid that his own pet struck him in front of his guests.

Walking over to Neal Colin grabbed him by the back of the neck and squeezed. "It looks like I didn't beat the rebelliousness out of you." He growled grabbing Neal by the back of his neck and squeezed hard making Neal whimper.

Peter moved over and stood before Colin "I have a better idea, put him up as part of our little side wager, I'll put the deed of my company up." Peter offered. Colin smirked and released Neal roughly.

"That sounds like a good plan, and once I win though Baby you're getting punished. Now stand here and if you move an inch you won't get dinner" Colin said as he walked away from Neal to speak with his staff about dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**((Warning: Beating, implied rape, and many twists and turns this chapter is rated M))**

**Chapter 7: Rescue**

Peter moved over to Neal making sure he was staying in the same spot "Neal… it's me Peter, I'm so sorry that I took so long to get here. It's going to be all right. I'm going to win that poker game and get you back home." Peter whispered trying to get some light back in his friend's eyes.

Neal looked at Peter "You're not Peter; Peter would have come for me weeks ago and taken me home by now."Neal said in a monotone voice. "Colin said the reason that Peter never came for me was because I was just a work release con and that he wasn't friends with just some person he was forced to be close to." He added as fresh tears sprung up.

"I've had dreams like this before, though never this detailed…" Neal said turning around and walking over to Colin even though he had been told to stay in that spot. "Sir… may I be allowed to go upstairs early?" He asked knowing that Colin would be upset that he moved from his spot.

Colin looked at his pet "You really are breaking all the rules tonight; I don't know what's gotten into you lately. No matter you're going to stay with me. You never know when someone might try to take advantage of you, remember I'm the only one that cares about you Baby" Colin said smirking as he led Neal to the other side of the ballroom to speak with some of the other guests.

Peter sighed as he watched Neal follow closely behind Colin. _ He's been pretty brainwashed by this guy into thinking that I would abandon him. So if Neal thinks I'm not me then it looks like Alex is going to have to try her hand and getting him to snap out of this._ Peter thought as he found her looking at the paintings on the wall. "Don't even think about it, if you get busted for stealing then we're both in trouble." He said looking at the painting.

Alex gave a defeated sigh "I know but it's an original and worth a small fortune, but enough about that how did your wager with Traux go? Did he accept, I saw you talking to Neal after did he recognize you?" She asked

"He accepted the wager I gave him, and our fear about Neal was correct he's been heavily brainwashed into thinking that I wasn't coming for him ever. Right now he still thinks you're dead so take it easy when you talk to him and tell him how you and Mozzie planned your death behind his back and let him suffer." Peter said in a reprimanding tone. Alex looked at her friend across the room. "I'll go easy we don't need him flipping out and blowing our cover." Alex remarked keeping her eyes on Neal.

* * *

Neal drifted in and out of the conversation that Colin was having, after a moment he sighed and looked over his shoulder at Peter and Alex. _ They keep watching me, why do they keep looking at me._ Neal thought as he turned "I'll go check on dinner, it would only be fair so you can greet all the guests. I promise to be back in ten minutes sir." Neal said in a soft voice as he bowed his head and waited for Colin to give approval. Once he was granted permission Neal walked out of the ballroom and down the long hallway to the kitchen. After speaking to the kitchen staff Neal stepped out of the kitchen to where Alex was waiting for him. "I've see you watching me with that guy, so are you going to claim to be another friend of mine?" Neal asked

Alex looked around and grabbed Neal by the arm and dragged him down the hall till they were all alone. "Neal… it's me Alex, Peter and I came here to rescue you, I know you don't believe him to be real and I know you think I'm dead and I'm sorry about that… I didn't mean for you to find me first." Alex said keep her voice down.

Turning his eyes away from Alex Neal looked out the small window beside him. "Next you're going to tell me that Mozzie is dressed like one of the butlers and Elizabeth is a drink server." Neal said trying to walk past Alex.

"You're not going anywhere, you're going to stand there and listen to me until you realize that is may have taken a while but you're going home I promise." She said talking Neal's hand in hers. He looked down at his hand. "My dreams never felt this real…so you really are here to bring me back, but how did you get here this was an invitation only party." Neal remarked he knew he still had time.

Alex nodded her head a bit "Someone here is an undercover Interpol agent they gave the invitation to their handler and it was hand delivered to Peter's house, after that it took a few weeks to get the paperwork to go through to prove you didn't leave of your own free will and Peter had to get the FBI to release your real passport." Alex said keeping her voice down.

"Tell Peter that we can't have contact anymore or Colin will get suspicious, also Colin has been practicing for the last few weeks he's determined to win this tournament." Neal said as he glanced around for any eavesdroppers.

Neal pulled away after a moment "I have to go my ten minutes are almost up. Just remember that Colin hates to lose even if he's upset with me he doesn't want to lose me just yet" Neal added as he walked away and took his spot beside Colin.

"Two minutes to spare, what took you so long?" Colin asked looking at his pet; right away he noticed a change in his attitude. _He hasn't been happy like this since he got here; maybe he thinks if he's taken away by Edison that being back in the states he'll be able to escape again._ Colin thought as he watched Neal avoid his gaze. "Dinner will be ready shortly and the dining room tables are set the way you wanted" Neal reported as his mind began to drift again.

* * *

As dinner ended Neal stood up as Colin did he looked at the guests and met Peter and Alex's eyes. Colin looked at all of his guests and smiled "Now I would like to invite you all back into the ballroom for the beginning of my third annual poker tournament." Colin said as he watched his guests rising from the table and walking toward the ballroom.

Neal walked over to the window and sat on the ledge and watched as the guests sat at their pre arranged tables. _ Now I wish I stole something to eat when I was in the kitchen before, I can still smell what's left of dinner and it's making it worse. _Neal thought as he fidgeted on his seat. He watched the staff walking around serving drinks, Neal watched as Colin downed his second drink of the night._ Depending on how this night goes I need to be careful with Colin and his drinking._ Neal commented in his mind knowing that when Colin drank too much that it wasn't a good thing.

Colin spoke with the guests at his table and played cards, as he placed his bets he watched his men walking around the room watching for cheaters and to make sure that his pet stayed put for once.

Soon the tournament began, Neal watched as chips were tossed into the pot and drinks were poured. _ Does Peter even know how to play poker?_ Neal questioned as he tried to keep his mind off his empty stomach. The multiple conversations going on were starting to get to Neal. After a moment of readjusting himself on the ledge to be comfortable Neal watched Mari across the room keeping records of the winners and losers of the game.

_Peter seems to be doing quite well, I thought he was terrible at poker, he must have practiced though maybe it helps that Alex is in that dress it keeps a lot of the men too busy._ Neal thought as he looked at Colin's table and saw the older man wasn't doing so well. Making sure to wait till he was blocked from Colin's view Neal waves a server over and grabbed the young man by the arm. "Bring me something small but filling, I haven't eaten in days, I swear I won't tell" Neal whispered using his charms to plead for food.

The server nodded and made his way to the kitchen and came back with a napkin wrapped over a couple triangle turkey sandwiches. Neal smiled and grabbed the sandwiches and ate them quickly. Motioning for the food to keep coming Neal started to feel fuller and smiled.

Looking up from his poker hand Colin saw Neal speaking to one of the servers, looking back at his hand he saw it was a lost cause, after a moment he folded and excused himself for a moment and made his way over to Neal. The ex con swallowed the remnants of the sandwich before his owner crossed the room.

"You were eating without permission Baby you know what that means" Colin said grabbing Neal by his hair and dragging him out of the ballroom. Looking to the side Neal could see Peter watching him with a worried look.

As they made their way upstairs Neal noticed two guards had flanked them and walked up the stairs with them. Colin walked into the master bedroom dragging his pet behind and throwing him onto the bed. "You two are ordered to keep him right there if he moves then beat him but keep him breathing. I'll be back in two hours after the first game. Now stay there Baby" Colin said rubbing his thumb against Neal's cheek before leaving the room and heading back to the poker game.

Neal looked at the two goons watching him and sighed as he sat up on the bed making sure that he didn't move from the bed. _ Two hours alone in a room with two guards who have been clearly been drinking. _ Neal thought as he looked at the two men once more before moving to the edge of the bed and putting his feet on the floor. "I'm going to change, Colin said I couldn't leave the room not that I couldn't change my clothes" Neal said as he stood up facing Colin's right hand man and tried to con his way into getting what he needed.

"Mr. Traux said you were to stay put, you don't like to listen to him do you, and now you think you can order us around. Maybe we should train you better." Tony said as he moved forward and grabbed Neal by the throat and pushed him back onto the bed, and using his own legs Tony pinned Neal's against the side of the bed so he couldn't move.

Right away Neal could feel his terror rise to the surface as he tried to pull away from the man that had him pinned against the bed "You were told to keep me on the bed not to attack me" Neal pointed out as he felt the hand on his neck get tighter. Neal reached for anything he could use as a weapon. When he couldn't wrap his hand around anything he used his fist to punch his attacker in the head and face.

Tony snarled and released Neal's throat and punched the ex con in the face causing Neal to wince in pain as his cheek throbbed with pain. "You hit me again and I'll break your face so badly no one will want you," Tony hissed as he motioned with his head for the other guard to leave the room.

Neal whimpered in pain as he grabbed the sheets and tried to pull himself free. Using as much strength as he could Neal pulled his bruising legs from under Tony as far as he could. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tony asked as he flipped Neal onto his stomach and held him down and smirked.

Digging his nails into Neal's thigh Tony pulled his hand up slowly cutting Neal's thigh and making him cry out. Neal struggled under the weight of the hand on his shoulder that was holding him down. Chuckling loudly Tony slowly released Neal's thigh and ran his hand up Neal's leg. "You better not say a thing to Colin; it's your fault when you're dressed like that" Tony hissed as Neal whimpered louder.

* * *

Colin watched the other contestants drop like flies, when he looked across the room at Peter he saw the pile of poker chips beside him. _ It looks like he really is a good player; it looks like my Baby might have a new owner soon from the looks of it. Although it doesn't really matter Neal is really becoming a pain. I should check on him soon though. _ Colin thought as he shelled a few hundred in chips.

Peter looked up when he got the feeling someone was watching him and saw Colin looking at him. _ He's been watching me since he brought Neal upstairs, I need to find Neal and make sure he's alright. Alex is across the room gathering information from the other women who aren't playing. I need to get word to her so she can go find Neal and make sure he's all right._ Peter thought as rubbed the side of his nose hoping Alex saw it and knew the meaning.

Watching Peter for any signs from she saw the sign and excused her-self to use the restroom. Moving up the stairs to her and Peter's room she looked behind her to see if she was being followed. When she was sure she was alone she made her way toward the master bedroom. Before turning the corner Alex grabbed a small candle stick and held it behind her back as she walked up to the man standing guard by the door.

"Excuse me but I'm lost again, this is just such a big place, can you show me how to get to the south wing?" Alex asked with a very charming smile. The man nodded and walked past Alex and began walking to the corner when they were near the small closet Alex struck the man with the candlestick and dragged him into the closet as best she could. When she was sure he was in she shut the door and made her way back to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Alex took a deep breath and gripped the candle stick tightly in her hand as she slid into the master bedroom silently. Right away she saw Neal pinned under the burly guard._ Hold on Neal. _ Moving behind the bed Alex held up the candle stick and stuck him on the back of the head.

Dragging himself off the bed Neal curled up into a ball on the floor and put his arms around his legs. Alex crouched down and looked at her friend. "Neal you have to get up I'm going to take you to my room." She said helping Neal to his feet and letting him lean on her as she helped him out of the master bedroom.

As soon as they crossed the threshold of the room Alex and Peter were sharing Neal felt his self control shatter. "I want to go back home now, I want to go home right now" Neal cried as he fell to his knees. Alex helped Neal to the bed and let him crawl under the heavy comforter.

"Neal, don't worry Peter will be will be up here shortly after the game is over tonight" Alex said as she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Neal's back in small circles. Watching Neal's prone form Alex started to hum the music from the amber music box that Neal had searched for. _He's a wreck now, Peter is not going to like this, and this could blow our cover if he goes after Colin for this._ Alex thought as she kept rubbing Neal's back until she was sure he was asleep.

* * *

Peter watched the staircase for Alex's return, after forty minutes he began to worry. Not wanting to blow his cover Peter stayed seated and played through his worry. _Only an hour and a half left before I can go look for Neal._ Peter thought. As the last hands were put down and the chips collected the remaining players sighed in relief that they were still in the running for the next day.

Colin looked at the ranking chart on the wall and saw he was not in the top ten. After collecting his winnings for the evening he made his way upstairs to see his pet. As he turned the corner Colin saw one of his men rubbing the back of his head and started to stand up. Not bothering to listen to the man's explanation Colin rushed into the master bedroom and found his right hand man unconscious on the floor.

Letting his anger get the best of him Colin kicked the man in the arm until he woke up. "Where the hell is Neal and why are you in this position?" Colin growled out looking around the room for evidence of where Neal could be.

"I don't know, he got away from me, all I was doing was teaching him to behave…" Tony said as he fixed himself before standing up and rubbing the back of his head as it still bled a bit. "I apologize for my actions sir I had too much to drink but that tramp was asking for it." Tony said as he sat on the bed.

Giving a wicked smile Colin looked at his right hand man he before looking around the room "Tony, why don't you join me out on the balcony for a moment," Colin requested as he walked outside, Once he stepped out onto the balcony he slipped a small caliber handgun out of its holster and kept it hidden behind his back as Tony walked over by the railing. A cool breeze off the ocean blew the leaves of the trees all around them carrying the salted air into the mansion.

"I never gave you permission to touch my pet no matter how he was dressed," Colin smirked "You gave me many wonderful years, but I don't take others touching my property very well. I never really learned how to share well with others as a child," Colin remarked as he pointed his gun at Tony. Realizing that his life was in danger Tony jumped over the railing and landed on the ground below ignoring the throbbing pain in his legs. Not wanting to look behind him Tony began to run for the beach.

Colin pointed his gun at Tony and pulled the trigger, when he saw his former right hand man fall into the dirt. _It's a shame he was a good man but he crossed the line,_ Colin thought as he walked back into his bedroom. As he looked around the room for clues Colin thought back as he tried to come up with any idea where Neal could have run off too.

* * *

After a few minutes it dawned on him where his pet would be. Colin left his room and came face to face with Peter. "So you've returned to the scene of the crime, my pet has gone missing and I noticed your girlfriend leave the ballroom so I know you have some idea of where my pet is hiding." Colin said his gun still in hand. "I want you to take me to him….NOW!" Colin ordered as he slowly brought his gun up to train on Peter.

Peter held up his hands with protest. "Hey, don't be pointing that thing at me; I was going to my room when I heard a gunshot and came to investigate. And when I enter I find you with a gun in your hand accusing me of stealing your pet," Peter cried indignantly.

Colin lowered the gun as Peter's words made sense to him. "I apologize, but I have just learned of a possible rape of my pet by one of my guards; I've got to find Baby and see if he was hurt. The gunshot you heard was of me chasing the guard off the property. It's amazing what one little gunshot do to can make quick work of a pain. We won't have any trouble from him again." Colin said with a smirk.

Peter tried to keep his emotions at bay at the mention of rape and Neal but it was an effort. "Your pet and my wager might have been raped…and even if he wasn't that type of experience might take him right over the edge. I'm willing to keep him as a wager, but you have got to sweeten the deal a bit since he might as well be considered damaged goods," Peter said as he kept the emotion from his voice and treated this all as a business deal.

The fact that Peter didn't show any emotion as he talked about Neal as a thing and not a person brought Colin to ease and he holstered his gun at once. "I think something can be arranged…what did you have in mind?"Colin asked. Peter thought for a moment as they walked out of the room "what about a partnership in your black market business…that way you could still be able to visit your pet whenever you liked." Peter said with a warm conning smile. Colin smiled "Done…I would be part owners in Baby as much as you are in my business," He said as he shook Peter's hand.

"Now all we have to do is find Baby and see what medical aid he needs," Colin said with concern, but Peter knew that the concern only went as far as what he could get out of Neal then true concern for him.

"We can split up," suggest Peter. "You search this end of the mansion," pointing away from his room, "and I'll search the other end…" Peter said as he began to walk away from Colin's side. Colin agreed and went off to search for his missing pet while Peter waited a few minutes to make sure Colin didn't look back before he ran towards his. Peter made a beeline to his room and opened the door.

* * *

Alex jumped at the sudden opening of the bedroom door. "Peter, you scared me half to death, we have to make that call to the waiting agents on the boat. Neal needs to get out of here now," Alex said as she tried to get up from the bed only to feel Neal hold onto her arm still.

"It's okay Neal I'm just going to talk to Peter" she said comforting her friend enough to get him to let her go, and once she was free she pulled Peter across the room "We have to call in the back up right now because Neal isn't going to be able to sneak out without breaking down. It was a miracle that I got him into this room before he broke down." Alex whispered as she took another glance at Neal's curled form. "All right I'll make the call" Peter said as he walked over to the window and looked out at the small boat in the distance.

Neal whimpered and looked over the edge of the blankets at his partner. "Peter… I want to go home now; if Colin finds me in here he's going to beat me and he'll hurt you" Neal said as he hugged the pillow his face hidden behind the pillow. Peter moved over to the bed and sat down beside Neal "We're going to get you home soon the Interpol agents will be here as soon as I call them. I know you're going to want to change before they get here. I'll let you borrow some of my sweatpants, now I know you want to go home right away Neal but first we have to make a stop in Rome." Peter said softly as he looked at his friend.

"I don't want to go to Rome, I just want to go home Peter… I've been here for a month I'm sick of Italy." Neal said softly as Alex walked over with the sweatpants from Peter's overnight bag. She gave him a small smile as he took the pants from her. Just as he pulled the pants closer there was a loud knock on the door. Freezing in mid reach Neal hid under the blankets. Alex rushed over to the door "Yes can I help you?" She asked as she pulled the door open a bit.

A young woman carrying a small pile of towels smiled at Alex "I'm here to bring you some fresh towels. Ms. Hunter… I also need to speak with Mr. Edison." The woman said as she pushed her way into the room. "Sorry I took so long to get here" she apologized as she walked around the room with a small device to scan for bugs. When she found them she made sure to cover them before turning to Peter with a smile.

"It's such a lovely day today…" She said making small talk. Alex walked over and looked at the woman "Excuse me, but who are you?" Alex asked looking at the woman dressed like a maid. With a small laugh the woman turned to Alex "Margret O'Malley at your service, I'm an undercover agent for Interpol and you are Alexandra Hunter; black market buyer and seller, you are also supposed to be dead. Now I've contacted my superiors and they will be on the island in an hour while Colin's men take the first round of losers from the poker game back to the mainland." She said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**((Final Chapter, I want to thank all my fans for reading and Peppe for beta-reading and being so bossy lol I jest.))  
Chapter 8: Going Home**

Peter looked at the female agent before moving back to Neal and pulling the covers back a bit. "You hear that Neal you're getting out of here soon," Peter promised as Neal slipped out of bed wearing only the loaned sweatpants that he had slipped on under the blankets.

Walking to the window Neal looked at the darkened sky before turning around. "I remember you from the day I first arrived here, you helped Colin pick out that skirt I was forced to wear. You may be an Interpol agent that doesn't mean I have to trust you," Neal said as he kept a three foot distance between himself and Margret.

"If I had shown you any kindness then Colin would have figured out my cover, we'll talk about this more when we get to Rome."Margret said as she looked toward the bedroom door. "For six years as Mari I gathered information on this case that I couldn't just let it get go down the drain," Margret said as she looked at Neal.

Peter watched Margret for a moment "So for a month you just stood aside and watched as my friend was beaten and starved… I've worked with some conceited agents before but you take the cake," Peter said as he put a protective arm around Neal's shoulder to keep him safe. "I will be having a word with your superior about this when I meet him."Peter said keeping his friend close to him.

* * *

Colin sighed as he closed the last door in the wing; he had searched twenty rooms so far with no luck. He growled as he kicked over a small planter; angry that his pet hadn't been spotted yet. Making his way down the hallway out of the wing he began to think of where his pet would go.

After a few minutes it dawned on Colin where his pet would be, walking down the hall Colin opened the guest room door and smirked "Well it took me a little while but I figured it out in the end." He said sweeping his eye around the room making sure that no one made a move. "Oh Baby you're not wearing your skirt anymore. I'm very disappointed that you changed without permission." Colin added as he slowly walked into the room.

Neal began to shake under the angered gaze that came from Colin. He barely heard Peter's comforting words. "I'm sorry sir…"Neal said softly as he lowered his head in shame.

"Come here Baby… I won't hit you this time if you come over right now." Colin said with a false warm smile. Unsure of what to do, Neal moved from Peter and stood before Colin with his head down. "I'm not mad at you Baby, I figured out what happened to you, so I understand why you ran from my room." Colin said grabbing Neal's collar and pulling him close.

Peter watched his partner standing beside his captor, keeping his eyes on Colin the FBI agent moved his hand along his waistband until his hand was wrapped around the handle of his gun. "Let him go, you can have all my winnings from tonight in exchange for your pet," Peter said hoping to get far enough away from the man.

Keeping a tight grip on Neal's collar, Colin smirked at everyone watching him. "You didn't win enough to get my Baby… Agent Burke, what did you think I wouldn't do a very detailed background check on the winners of my poker tournament especially if I don't remember inviting them?" Colin said smirking.

Peter slowly pulled his gun out of his waistband he held it behind his back as he looked at Neal. He knew that it was risky but he had to have the upper hand. Pointing his gun at Colin, Peter calmed his breathing down as he pointed the gun at man. "Let Neal go and I won't put a bullet through your head," Peter warned hoping that his training wouldn't fail him.

Colin smirked as he pulled his own gun out as well "Put it down or I'll be forced to blow a hole in my pretty little pet," He said releasing his grip on Neal's collar and moving his hand to Neal's waist. "Now Baby why don't you bring me his gun," Colin requested letting his arm fall to his side.

Neal nodded his head and walked over to Peter his hand held out "trust me," he whispered taking the gun from Peter's hand and walking back over to Colin and pulling the clip out of the gun and tossing it aside; pulling the slide back Neal ejected the remaining bullet from the chamber.

"I never did like guns they hurt people," Neal said swinging the gun like a club and striking Colin in the side of the head. "See, it does hurt… or did you want another one?" Neal asked taking another swing sending the other man to the ground.

Not wanting to give the man a chance to move Neal kicked Colin in the chest multiple times until he felt Peter's arm pull him close into a familiar comforting hug. "He needs to suffer…too Peter," Neal said softly as began to cry. Peter nodded his head as he motioned for Alex to hand him a blade of some kind to cut the collar off of his partner.

Alex grabbed a small pair of scissors from her bag and handed them over "Don't worry Neal we're getting this thing off," Alex said as she helped Peter pull the collar away from Neal's skin as Peter cut it off. As the collar hit the ground Neal smiled at the feeling of the air on his neck where the collar once was. Just as Neal was about to speak six men blocked the door with guns drawn.

"Sorry we're late Burke we hit so trouble with the guards downstairs they caused us a few problems. It looks like we missed something interesting here though." One of the agents said as he pulled the semi conscious Colin to his feet and hand cuffed him. "We better get going we have a long trip back to Rome." Margret said as she walked over to the other agents.

* * *

After three hours of traveling Peter found himself filling out paperwork and reports. _ They took Neal to question about ten minutes ago; he looked so scared at being taken away_,Peter thought as he looked across the table at Alex. She had fallen asleep against her arm after the adrenaline had worn off. Peter rose from the chair and stretched his arms over his head.

Neal looked around the empty interrogation room and shivered as he saw his reflection in the two way mirror; grabbing the open sides of the jacket Neal pulled it closed to keep warm as the interrogation room door opened.

"Well…well if it isn't Neal Caffrey, or is it Nick Halden or maybe even Steve Tabernacle?" The agent said smirking as he took his seat across the table from Neal, the file he was carrying still in his hands. "I never thought I would be seeing you again, I thought you wouldn't have left your cushy job as a pet con?" the man asked with a smirk.

Turning his head away Neal looked at the ground he put his arms around himself. "I want to talk to see Peter, Dante," Neal requested looking at the agent across from him. The agent chuckled and got up from his seat to lock the door. "I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt our little reunion," Dante said taking his seat once again.

"It's been almost four years since I saw you as an agent and ten since I saw you personally, shrimp… then again living an ocean away makes it hard to see my favorite little cousin" Dante said cracking his knuckles a bit. "Favorite cousin, you beat me up every summer I came to visit…" Neal said keeping his arms around himself protectively.

Dante opened the folder "It says here that you were held against your will and beaten for a month, Margret's report also says you assaulted Traux with your handler's gun using it as a club. But enough about that how about that painting you stole six years ago I know you still have it." The cocky agent said closing the file and tossing it aside onto the floor.

Neal watched the papers flutter to the floor "I would like to speak with a different agent Dante, isn't it against the rules to question family?" Neal asked as he stood up slowly. "As long as I do my job I can question anyone I damn well want Baby." Dante said smirking at his cousin's reaction.

"You've become a real pain for our family, now quit changing the subject before I take a ruler to you… I've read the reports; it seems you really like to bend over a table to be punished," Dante said as he stood up and walked around the table and slammed his hand against the table top.

Jumping at the sound Neal scooted off the chair until he hit the floor and when he hit the floor he pushed himself into the corner of the room for protection. Dante smirked as he removed his belt as he approached Neal.

* * *

"What are you still doing here I was told Neal would be done by now with giving his statement," Margret asked as she walked over to Peter who had taken to pacing the open area of the office area. "Another agent came by and said he needed fill in a few holes in Neal's statement," Peter said as he noticed a worried look on Margret's face.

Peter got an uneasy feeling when he saw the look on the face of the other agent. "What room is Neal being questioned in?"Peter asked looking at the other agent. After being pointed in the right direction Peter made his way down the hall till he found the observation room. Peter opened the observation room door, before he had the door fully opened he saw Dante standing over Neal with his belt at his side like a whip; rushing over to the interrogation room door he found it locked.

"Open this door right now before I break it down," Peter yelled as he pounded his fist against the heavy wooden door.

Dante smirked as he cracked his belt over Neal's head. As he raised his arm over his head a second time the door burst open revealing a livid Peter. The FBI agent was flanked by three Interpol agents.

"Agent Caffarelli stand down this instant," a senior agent roared as Neal flew from his corner into Peter's arms like a scared child. Neal kept his eyes turned away from Dante as he began to walk by. The agents bustled around making sure that Neal was unharmed.

Peter had finally grown tired of the agents around him and excused himself, Neal and Alex claiming that Neal needed his rest before they caught their plane in the morning. After collecting their things they checked into their hotel suite at the expense of the Interpol agents that asked him for help in catching Colin.

Alex looked around the suite in awe when they walked in "I'm checking the bathroom out before either of you decide to use it," she said heading into the bathroom where she began to fill up the tub with hot water. _ Neal is really damaged now, I have a feeling it's going to be a while before he is back to his old self. _ Alex thought as she let her hair down and climbed into the tub.

* * *

Peter had wanted to get Neal to rest, ushering the ex con over to the couch. Neal yawned as he fell back against the plush pillows. "Neal, what's that guy's issue with you?" Peter asked as he looked over at his friend only to find that Neal was sound asleep. Peter rose from the couch and helped Neal get comfortable. "Sleep well," Peter whispered as he covered Neal with a blanket. Moving to an open chair Peter watched his partner sleep.

Alex walked out of the bathroom an hour later; she saw Peter fighting sleep. "You should get some rest we have an early plane to catch in the morning. If you want I'll watch over Neal for a while," Alex said as she began to towel dry her hair. Peter sighed for a moment "I'll just get some coffee; I'll sleep on the plane later; Neal has been through a lot and he needs someone," he said covering his mouth to stifle another yawn.

"I heard you asking Neal about that agent; I don't know too much the only one who knew the most was Kate; all I know is the guy in the interrogation room has a serious grudge against Neal for a painting he stole. Apparently he was just about arrest Neal when you swooped in and got to him first," Alex said as she walked back into the bathroom to finish her hair.

_Neal always acts so cool and collected but he's really such a big kid, he may act like he hates being watched by Peter all the time but being anchored to one area keeps him stable._ Alex thought as she peered out into the small sitting area where Neal was sleeping.

With a click of the light switch Alex exited the bathroom and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Alex slipped out of the suite and made her way down the hall until she came to a small sitting area. After dialing Mozzie's number she waited till he picked up

"Forget your paranoia for a second Mozzie, I have some news. Neal had a little run in with Dante… he's still pretty steamed about that," Alex said looking out the window at the city lights. "We're leaving around eight we should be arriving in New York by ten in the morning and at Burke's place by eleven thirty," Alex added as she looked at her reflection in the dark window.

Alex hung up after the conversation and returned to the suite. She crept across the room when she noticed that Peter had fallen asleep as well. She moved over to the bed before crawling under the covers and sighing loudly Alex tossed and turned for a few minutes until she too felt sleep take over.

* * *

Time ticked slowly in the hotel room and by three in the morning Neal felt sleep slipping away from him. He mumbled in his sleep as he sat up and looked around the room. Then the ex con rose from the couch and slipped out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

Neal looked out at the city as he waited for the elevator. "Trying to sneak away?" Peter asked as he walked up behind his friend. Neal turned around and looked at his handler. "I just need some fresh air Peter, I'm not going to run away I have nowhere to go here," Neal said as the elevator chimed behind him.

Peter shook his head "humor me and let me come with you, we don't have to talk I just want to make sure nothing happens to you again," Peter said as he stepped onto the elevator with Neal. With a small chuckle Neal looked at his friend.

"I didn't get a chance to say this before but thanks Peter; I was starting to lose hope that you were ever going to come for me." Neal admitted as he looked over his friend before hugging him like a child would hug his father. "It's going to be all right Neal, Colin's going to jail and he's never getting out. We'll be home soon and after some rest you'll be allowed back to work." Peter said as Neal finally pulled away.

When the elevator chimed once more announcing their arrival in the lobby Neal walked toward the lounge area by the front doors. As they crossed half the room Neal glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before they exited the lobby, he couldn't believe how much Mozzie had rubbed off on him without him realizing it. "You're still jumpy, that guy at the Interpol office really freaked you out," Peter remarked as he walked down the semi empty sidewalk.

Neal sighed for a moment as he thought of how to tell Peter about his problem "I guess I better fill you in, Dante Caffarelli is my first cousin on my father's side and as you saw he has a bit of grudge against me that stems from when we were kids. It got worse when I stole a painting from a museum here in Rome," Neal said looking over at his partner as they walked down the street.

"You mean allegedly stole," Peter corrected, and with a smirk Neal shook his head "No I actually stole this one. Dante was close to catching me and when he finally tracked me you arrested me before he got his chance to and now that I'm working for the FBI that seems to really anger him," Neal said as continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Peter chuckled "So I saved your life technically, well more or less you spending life in jail under your cousin's watchful eye," Peter said as they walked around a fountain and began to head back to the hotel. A cool breeze picked up the scent of flowers and food from various restaurants in the area. Peter looked around and saw that Rome at night was a beautiful city and that he would have to bring Elizabeth sometime.

Neal looked at his friend cautiously for a moment "Peter would it be all right if I stayed with you for a while; I won't be a bother at all I'll even keep to myself the entire time I'm there," Neal said with an expression that could only be described as pouting. Peter smiled at the look "El has already insisted you stay with us until you are back to normal. And although you are a bother most the time I've learned to deal with it and even to expect it," he said putting an arm around Neal's shoulder.

Both men laughed as they reentered the lobby Peter noticed a man dressed in a dark suit that had followed them from the fountain. "I'm going to head upstairs in a minute why don't you go on without me I need to check on early check out to make sure everything is ready." Peter lied as he hoped Neal would leave. Neal gave Peter a small smile "I was thinking of going into the bar and getting something to drink first before bed." Neal said as he wandered off to the restaurant.

As soon as Neal was gone Peter turned to the man in black and saw him standing right behind him. "I don't know which one of them sent you but stay the hell away from him; if I see you around Neal again I shoot you myself." Peter warned as he walked away from the man and joined his friend at the bar. "Wine, at this hour, don't you think it's a little much?" Peter asked as he sat down beside Neal.

"It's just one glass and don't worry it's covered," Neal said as he pulled a wallet out of his pocket and waved it at Peter. "It's all paid for by my wonderful cousin," Neal added with a smirk as he pulled a credit card out of the wallet. Peter looked at Neal and made a grab for the card and when his fingers were wrapped around it he pulled it from Neal's grasp and placed it on the counter "One drink…each," he said raising his hand to bring the bartender over.

Neal nodded "one bottle of Venom two-thousand and seven; Peter you can only order it by the bottle so don't worry about it," Neal said as the bartender came back with a bottle and two wine glasses. Peter looked at the uncorked wine bottle on the bar in front of him. Neal grabbed the bottle and poured Peter a glass before pouring himself one.

"Peter can I ask you something, are we friends or are we just partners that work together and are friendly to one another?" Neal asked as he swirled the wine a bit in his glass before downing the sweet liquid. The wine glass Peter's was lifting paused in midair "Neal…how can you ask such a thing? Of course, we're friends. I was told numerous times to forget about you; I told you that at the poker game. What's brought this on?" Peter asked as he watched Neal pour another drink.

With another few sips of wine Neal looked at his friend "It's nothing, forget I asked…"Neal said as he began to shut down as he worked on another glass. Peter looked Neal over for a moment "All right, I'll drop it," he said turning away slightly but making sure he kept an eye on Neal out of the corner of his eye.

_He's so damaged it's hard to see him like this, he's hiding his pain and pretending he's not bothered but I know him well enough to know when he's lying to me,_ Peter thought as he sipped his wine before putting the glass down. "I'm going to head back upstairs, I expect you to be upstairs in twenty minutes," Peter said as he got up from the bar.

Neal finished his second glass quickly before pouring another when he looked around and saw that he was alone he waved the man behind the bar over again.

"Bartender can I have two more bottles?" Neal asked as he poured out the last glass from the bottle. After the last remnants of the final drop passed his lips Neal felt the buzz start to build, and when the bartender arrived with two more uncorked bottles Neal poured another glass and instantly downed it. The ex con was unaware that he was still being watched by his friend.

* * *

Peter sighed _he's worse than I thought; I better call that specialist in New York as soon as I can before he does some real damage to himself, _Peter thought to himself as he noticed the man in the dark suit hovering by the restaurant again. As he got up from the chair he was sitting in Peter noticed at once that the man had vanished, right away Peter immediately walked into the bar area of the restaurant and saw the man take a seat three chairs away from Neal. Peter could see the man saying something to Neal but he was standing too far away to hear the words.

Neal had been frozen to the spot by the presences of the other man and abandoned the glass of wine when the man introduced himself as one of the lawyers on the defense team for Colin. "I'm here to pass on a message before you leave later this morning. Mr. Traux has said he doesn't blame you for trusting your FBI friend and that he'll miss having you around… also he promises to be in touch after the trial; have a good evening sir," the man said as he took off before Peter could stop him.

Right away Neal began to chug the third bottle down spilling a bit of it on his borrowed clothes he took from Peter. It took him all of three minutes to finish the bottle before Peter reached him. "Hey Peter, did twenty minutes pass already? Sorry I'm so late to get back… man I'm tired can we go to bed now?" Neal asked as he began to slur his words. Peter rolled his eyes as he watched Neal use his cousin's card to pay for the wine. And then he just managed to get Neal into the elevator before pressing the button for the tenth floor.

* * *

Neal groaned in pain as he covered his head with yet another pillow to block the light out from the small windows of the gulf streamer they were taking home. Peter chuckled a bit at the sight across from him. "You brought this upon yourself Neal; you did drink three bottles of wine in under twenty minutes," Peter said yawning as he got comfortable in his seat.

Alex smiled as she moved over to where Neal had taken refuge from the sunlight "I made this before we left it should help you with your hangover. Its orange juice a coca-cola mixed together it won't taste pleasant but it will help" Alex said softly to be kind to Neal since she had drunk the strange brown pulpy concoction once before.

"That sounds disgusting," Neal said his voice muffled by the pillows he was hiding under with his eyes visible through a small dark opening. Alex huffed in annoyance "That may be so but we're not going to have you complain the whole way home," she said ripping the pillows off of Neal's head. "If you don't drink this I'll make him hold you and while I'll force it down your throat." Alex threatened.

Peter moved so he was sitting behind Neal "We're just trying to help you get better and not be in pain when we get home" he said reaching over to flatten Neal's bed head hair that had taken to sticking all over the place.

Neal knew he was being ganged up on but he wasn't planning on going down without a fight. He tried to get to his feet with little success; Peter grabbed his friend and sat him back down roughly. "You either drink that or I will post your undercover photos, accidently of course on the FBI memo that will go out next month." Peter said grabbing the bottle from Alex and holding it over Neal's hands.

"You promised you got rid of those," Neal gasped turning around quickly only to give himself a short case of vertigo. When he saw the 'I'm not kidding look' on Peter's face Neal grabbed the bottle and cringed as he chugged it down; gagging when he finished. "I'm going to lie back down, and those pictures had better not see the light of day you promised me Peter!" Neal said as he stormed over to the corner and curled up in an empty seat his back to the FBI agent.

Alex sighed as she grabbed blanket and draped it over Neal so he could rest, after she was sure he was tucked in she took a seat by Peter "So tell me about these pictures, what's so bad about them that Neal would drink that" Alex asked as she got comfortable on the reclining seat.

"It's private, I'm going to respect Neal's privacy" Peter said grabbing the file he had been reading off the floor. After a moment he looked behind him at Neal and found him sound asleep. "You slipped him the sleeping pills in the drink didn't you?" he asked looking at Alex who had taken on a defensive look.

"I followed the guide on the box; he'll be out of commission until we get home. So he'll get eight hours of perfect sleep" She said with a smirk.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled into an open parking spot at the airport she looked around the small airport as people milled around getting ready for the planes to land. It took Elizabeth all of ten minutes to find the right place to wait at the small airport. When she located the plane she held her breath for a moment as Peter, Alex and Neal came down the stairs.

Right away she ran over to Neal and threw her arms around him. "Neal sweetie, I've missed you so much" Elizabeth cried as she planted kisses all over his face and hair line

"Satchmo misses you too, he can't wait to see you again" Elizabeth said as Alex and Peter made their way over with their luggage. "Peter why don't you drive, I haven't seen Neal in a month and he deserves to be coddled the whole ride home." Elizabeth said ignoring the look on Peter's face.

Alex smiled at the three and accepted a ride to their place to make sure Neal was alright before finding a new place in the city to live.

Peter grumbled as he packed the car and got behind the wheel of the car and drove home. He glanced in the rearview mirror at his friend who had taken to nuzzling his wife's shoulder before closing his eyes to rest.

"Welcome home Neal" Peter said with a smile. Neal returned the smile "Thanks Peter, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" he replied as Elizabeth began to run her fingers through his hair.

* * *

~ Epilogue~

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked looking at the jury "We have your honor, not guilty on all charges against Colin Traux." The head juror said as he read from the paper in his hands.

Colin smirks as he shakes hands with his seven lawyers it had taken seven long months from the day he was arrested by a joint collaboration of Interpol and the FBI. He was free man once again, a guilty man that had conned his way to freedom.

As he left the courthouse Colin caught someone watching him. He walked over and pulled a cigarette out of the box "Have you got a light?" he asked looking up at the man. "Nice defense, Traux. I really thought for a moment they were going to nail you ass, though it pays I guess to have people on your side." The dark haired man said looking up revealing his face.

"What really helped was having an Interpol agent talk about the credibility of my only witness, I have to say thank you agent Caffarelli" Colin said as he lit his cigarette. Dante smirked "Oh it was my pleasure Lord Traux" he replied as he lit his own cigarette before putting the lighter back into his pocket.

**((Here is the final chapter I hope you enjoyed this story I will post an author's note with the title of the sequel. I hope you all come to read the sequel it's going to be very good I hope but with Peppe's help I'm sure it will be wonderful.))**

** Hugs and Love BunBun Babe**


	9. Author's Note

Authror's Note:

Hey all, The sequel to this wonderful story is called Captivated and I hope you review and no flames please and everyone also have a good weekend and I hope you love the new story. Of course thanks Peppe for the your beta reading and the whip cracking when I got off topic.


End file.
